A New Guardian: The Daughter of the Moon
by Denise Siah
Summary: A new guardian is chosen. But why was she chosen? Was it because she is the daughter of the Moon. What other dark secrets does she hold? The Big 4 – Jack Frost, Hiccup, Merida, Rupunzel - are determined to find out. Why does Jack find her so familiar? Will Elsa find her true love, or will she be rejected because of her family? Jelsa.
1. Chapter 1

A New Guardian : The Daughter of the Moon

A new guardian is chosen. But why was she chosen? Was it because she is the daughter of the Moon. What other dark secrets does she hold? The Big 4 – Jack Frost, Hiccup, Merida, Rupunzel - are determined to find out. Why does Jack find her so familiar? Will Elsa find her true love, or will she be rejected because of her family? Jelsa.

**A/N: I hope you like it, it is my first fanfic! The summary stinks doesn't it? I got Ideas from other stories, so don't be surprised if you see some familiar parts, okay? Credits go to Crazyfangirl237 and LittleHiro6 I am just putting all my favourites all together. I do not own Rise of the Guardians, Frozen, Tangled, How to train your Dragon, Brave.**

Chapter 1: As Humans

Elsa could not sleep. She kept tossing and turning in her bed. Finally admitting that she could not sleep, she opened her bright blue eyes to look around. Her room had been decorated with white snowflakes and the ceiling looked just like the night sky. The young princess looked out her opened window to see the full moon.

"Why am I even on this planet? What is my purpose here? All I can do is hurt people?" Elsa asked the moon. As usual, the moon remained silent.

Every day since the 'incident', Elsa would sit in her room, learning to control her powers. Her sister, Anna, used to sing to her every day through the door. Now, Anna would just take one look at the door and leave without a word. Elsa feels even more isolated than before.

Suddenly, something round flew through the window and landed on the floor. Elsa bolted straight up. 'What is that?' she wondered. Slowly, Elsa slid off her bed, and picked up the object. "A ball?" she asked herself. She wondered how the ball got here and who owned it. She realised that there was no frost covering the ball.

"Maybe, I finally got control of it!" she said excitedly to herself.

Just then, a figure got through the window and landed on the floor with a loud thud. It groaned. It sounded like a boy. Elsa couldn't help but yelp.

Intrigued, Elsa cautiously crawled over to the figure. "It is a boy!" she thought. The boy looked about 16, a year older than she is. She looked at the boy's face closely. "He is kind of cute…"

All of a sudden, the boy's eyes snapped open. Surprised, both of them backed away. He hit his head on the wall, while she hit the bed.

"Ow!" they exclaimed at the same time, while rubbing their heads.

Both stared into each other's eyes for what felt like forever. The strange boy had brown eyes and hair. He was the first to recover from the trance.

"H-hi," he said nervously.

"W-who are you?" she asked, trying to keep her voice calm.

"Look, I'm really sorry for intruding but my friend threw my sister's ball up here," he gestured to the ball she held. "And I just want it back and-" he stopped short. His eyes widened in realisation. "Are you the princess?"

When she nodded, he had an astonished look on his face. "Woah…you're beautiful…" he blushed when he realise what he just said. Elsa felt heat creep up her cheeks. Just then she remembered her powers.

"You should go, please. I might hurt you." Elsa panicked.

"What? How?" the boy looked very confused.

"I-I can't tell you," she sighed.

"Okay….so can I have my ball back?"

"Sure on one condition," Elsa wanted to know this boy and finally make a new friend.

"Which is?"

"Tell me your name." The boy smirked upon hearing this.

"Alright. But I have a condition as well." Elsa nodded for him to go on. "I want to know how you can hurt me."

She was stunned. Elsa looked down at the ball, frost was starting to form on the surface.

"I can't," she simply said.

"Fine. Then I won't tell you my name." He turned to go.

"Wait! Okay," She threw the ball to him. He caught it. His eyes widened when he felt the cold surface.

"Is this frost?" he choked out.

"Yes."

Elsa continued shooting snowflakes out of her palm. To show that her powers were dangerous, she placed her hand on the wall and sharp ice started forming. The boy looked at her in wonder, not caring about the ice at all. There was no fear shown in his eyes, instead they show wonder and admiration.

"I can't control it, that's why it's dangerous" she explained. She wondered why the boy isn't fazed at all by her powers.

"Well, I personally think it is wonderful and amazing, you should be glad of you powers," the boy said. "By the way, my name is Jackson Overland, call me Jack."

"I'm Elsa." She said her name only as she did not like the formality if the princess.

Just then, they heard a young little girl's voice, "Jack! Where are you? Get down from there!" Elsa looked out the window and saw a little girl frantically calling for Jack. She was standing in the courtyard with another boy holding a lantern.

"Is that your sister?" she asked.

"Yep!" Jack replied, emphasising the 'p'. "I'd better go, they're getting worried," he said with a disappointed look.

"Will you come back tomorrow?"

"I'm sorry, I want to be friends, but I'm leaving Arrendelle in a year." He said, downcast.

"It's alright. We can just make this year of friendship to last a life time," she said. Elsa did not want to miss the opportunity to make a friend. The only friends she ever had was a guy who kept the nightmares away from her and another guy who took all the hate from her, giving her space to love.

Jack's eyes lit up at once. He eagerly nodded and promised to come the next night. Just as he was about to climb down the castle to the courtyard, he did something unexpected. He gave her a peck on the cheek. "Goodnight Snowflake," he said while smirking. Just like that and he was gone, leaving Elsa as red as a tomato, trying to process what just happened.

As she watched Jack, his sister and his friend remove a few bricks in the castle wall to go through them. Jack gave her one last wave and was through. She thought to herself, 'Thank you Jack, for coming into my life.'

Over the next few weeks, Jack visited Elsa every night, almost getting caught a few times. They got to learn more about each other every night.

Then tragedy struck. The King and Queen were sailing to the nearby kingdom, Corona. They were celebrating the return of their long-lost princess, Rupunzel, who happened to be Elsa and Anna's cousin. But on their way to Corona, their ship sunk in a storm.

When Elsa first heard the news, she was devastated, she couldn't stop crying. The news spread around the kingdom fast. Soon it reached the ears of Jack.

His first and immediate reaction was to run to the castle. Ignoring the stares and calls from his friends, he rushed to the castle and up to Elsa's room in record time. Luckily , none of his friends followed him.

Seeing Elsa lying on her bed, crying, broke his heart. He wrapped his arms around her. She sobbed into his shoulder while he whispered comforting words to her. Soon she cried herself to sleep. And Jack never left her once.

On the day of the funeral, Anna came by. She started singing to Elsa.

"Elsa, please I know you're in there,

People are asking where you've been.

They say have courage, and I'm trying to,

I'm right out here for you, just let me in.

We only have each other, it's just you and me,

What are we gonna do…?

Do you wanna build snowman?" her voice cracked.

Jack had gone home as Elsa was worried he might get reported missing. She was all alone. Or so she thought.

Three months pass since her parents' death. Elsa was happy with Jack. There were times when she would ask him to stay with her. Jack taught Elsa how to have fun. Sometimes at night, they would sneak out of the castle. It took a lot of persuasion to get Elsa to come the first time.

Soon, a year had past. Jack had to go to Burgess. On the day that Jack had to leave, Elsa woke up extra early and left the castle. No one noticed except for the guards.

As she reached the docks, she surveyed the area around her. Just then, two hands grabbed her from behind. "Hey Snowflake!" a voice said.

"Jack!" she exclaimed.

"Look, I've got you something." Out of his pocket was a silver locket. It was in a shape of a heart, on the front was a letter "J", in the middle was a lock.

"Oh…Jack, it's beautiful! Did you make it?" she asked. Jack was learning blacksmith and can shape any metal into anything he wants. He nodded and helped her put it on. Afterwards, he took out a key on a necklace. The end of the key was shaped like an "E". He inserted the key in and the locket opened. In it was a pop-up figure of Elsa and Jack ice-skating. The key also act as a winding key if turned the other way around.

Jack turned the winding key and the locket emitted a beautiful melody. Elsa gasped when she heard it, Jack gave his signature smirk. It was their song.

"This locket is your heart, and I have the only key to it. Elsa, I promise to come back for you, don't ever forget that, okay? This locket will act as a promise ring. Please promise me that you will wait for me, okay?"

"I promise, you will promise too, right?" she asked. He nodded.

"There is this one more thing."

"Yes?"

"This." It was all she heard before his lips crashed into her. At first she was shocked, then she melted into the kiss. She felt her arms wrap around Jack's neck, while he snaked his arms around her waist.

The kiss lasted several more seconds. When they broke apart, Elsa was smiling and Jack was smirking. "Princess, did I just steal your first kiss?" he asked playfully.

"Yes, you just did."

"Good, cause that makes you mine. Who would you like to have you second kiss with then?"

"Hm… let me think about that one. You." With that, she rammed her lips against his.

Soon, it was time for Jack to go. Just before he boarded the ship, he stole one last kiss from Elsa, knowing that it will be a long time before he could see her again. He knew that he will be back in a few years' time. What he did not know is that he will not be coming back as Jackson Overland but as Jack Frost.

As Elsa waved Jack goodbye, she tried to hold back the tears, but they came spilling down like a river. She knew that Jack would keep his promise and come back one day. What she did not know was that they would only meet each other again… in another lifetime…

There are many things awaiting our two lovebirds. Who knows when they'll see each other again. Or will they remember their past love life. Only time will tell, or maybe the moon…

**A/N: Hope you guys like the first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Nobles reborn (Jack)

"21st December…" Jack thought to himself. "Happy Birthday Snowflake." Today was Elsa's birthday. Once again, Jack found himself thinking about Elsa.

It has been about two years since he left Arrendelle. Every day, Jack finds himself thinking abou the old days with Elsa.

- FLASHBACK -

"Come on Elsa, it will be fun!"

"Oh…fine…" Elsa sighed in defeat.

Jack was trying to get Elsa to go out of the castle for the first time in 7 years. It was her birthday and Jack wanted to take Elsa to someplace special. "Yes!" Jack pumped his fist upwards in victory.

As soon as they got out of the castle, Jack practically dragged Elsa all the way to the woods. After a small hike, they reached a pond. There. Jack and Elsa started skating as it was winter, both never felt the cold though.

Suddenly, Elsa slipped and bumped into Jack. Jack fell, while Elsa landed on top of him. Both were laughing so hard that they failed to notice how close they were to each other's face. Until Elsa stopped, Jack looked into her sparkling blue eyes. It was like instinct told him to lean in. Elsa did the same, but halfway, she stopped.

"We should get going," she said quietly, blushing.

"Yeah, we should," he replied, blushing slightly too, as he processed what almost happened.

- END OF FLASHBACK -

Jack smiles at the memory of how they kissed at the docks. He had been overwhelmed with joy that day.

Just then, Jack's 10 year-old-sister, Emma, ran up to him. "Jack! Jack! Let's go ice-skating!" she cried out. Jack laughed at her enthusiasm. "Alright, let's go!"

They went back to their house to get their skates. They said goodbye to their mother and then, they were off! It was a 10-minute walk to the pond, both brother and sister enjoyed it.

"Jack, who was that girl you were with at the docks in Arrendelle two years ago?" Emma asked. She had seen Jack saying goodbye to a girl with platinum blond hair, and wondered who she was. But she did not ask until now.

"Oh…," Jack blush bright red. "Um…"

"Is she your girlfriend?" Emma giggled.

"Where do you think I disappear to every night?" Jacked smirked.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, half excited, half angry.

"If I did, you would babble all about it to the whole town," Jack retorted as they reached the pond. They slipped on their skates and started skating.

Emma was really unstable, so Jack took off his skates, and went off to find a stick for Emma. He found a stick, just like staff, with a G-shaped hook at one end. When he returned to the pond, Emma had skated off to the centre of the pond. He skated towards her, ignoring his skates as he like the cool surface against his bare feet.

When he had skated in front of Emma, he heard a crack, he look down and saw that the ice there was not thick enough and is starting to crack. Emma was frozen to the spot.

"Jack. I'm scared," she said, as more cracks start to form.

"No, don't be. Uh… we're gonna have a little fun instead," he said as he tried to think of something.

"No, we're not!"

"Would I trick you?"

"Yes! You always play tricks."

"No, not this time. I promise you, I promise that you're gonna be fine. You have to belive in me, ok?" She nodded.

Jack started playing hopscotch, showing his sister how to play. Soon he was safe on the thicker ice.

"Okay now it's your turn." Jack picked up the staff. "One… easy! Easy! Two … THREE!" Emma was safe as Jack had pulled her away from the thin ice with the staff. He was so relieved to see Emma safe that he did not realised that he was now standing on the thin ice again. It is the exact same place Emma was on. "Jack!"

Jack fell through the ice. The last thing that was on his mind before he lost consciousness was if he would ever see Elsa again.

10 DAYS LATER

Jack's POV

It was dark and it was cold and I was scared. Then I saw the moon. So big and so bright, it seem to chase all the shadows away from me.

"You are Jack Frost, spirit of winter," the moon said.

I have the power to control ice, snow, and frost. I can fly. Nobody sees me, nobody hears me, nobody believes in me.

I am Jack Frost. How do I know that? Because the moon told me so, that was all he ever told me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Nobles reborn (Elsa)

It has been 6 months since the Great Thaw. Arrendelle was happy again. Anna and Elsa had been bonding over the last few months. They've gotten along really well.

There was a ball tonight, Elsa was supposed to have fun, but she couldn't. Every time she saw a couple together. It always reminds her of Jack. She had not told anyone about him yet.

Anna must have noticed her sister's sad expression, as she came up and asked, "What's wrong? Why are you not having fun?"

"Oh… nothing really," Elsa answered.

"Elsa, we need to find you a man."

"What?" she choked.

"Elsa, I see the way you look at couples, you need love too you know?" Anna said.

Elsa did not answer as her thoughts went to Jack. He had promised to come back and he always keeps his promise. Throughout the rest of the night, Anna stayed by Elsa's side, judging each man that came to talk to Elsa.

Most of them are arrogant princes and snobby lords. The way that they keep flirting with her is really annoying. With Anna by her side, talking about how to find true love, it was unbearable. No matter how hard Elsa tried to get Anna to go enjoy the party, she just wouldn't listen. Ny the end of the ball, Elsa was completely exhausted.

After the ball, Elsa practically dragged herself to her room. That night, she dreamt of a memory with Jack.

-DREAM-

"We should get going," she said quietly, blushing as she got off Jack.

"Yeah, we should," he replied. She swore that she saw a tint of pink in his cheeks.

As they started walking back to the castle, Elsa could not stop thinking, "We almost kissed! Why did I pull away?" Elsa started regretting her actions.

"Wait! Since this is your first time out in a while, why don't we make a sign, showing that we were here," Jack suddenly suggested. Elsa nodded eagerly. They went to a tree near the spot where they almost kissed. Jack had found a sharp stick and slowly start to engrave their initials on the tree.

J+E

- END OF DREAM-

The next day, Elsa and Anna decided to have another sister bonding day. Anna suggested that they go up to the mountains to play.

"Come on! Let's go, let's go!" Anna cried. Elsa laughed. She had changed her ice dress bottom to pants and made a hood on the top. "Alright, let's go. Bye Olaf, bye Kristoff."

~~~~At the Mountain~~~~

"WHEE… That was fun! Let's make a snowman next!" Anna cried and started forming a snowball and rolled it along the snow to make it bigger.

Elsa laughed, suddenly, she heard a low rumble, she looked up to see a white cloud of snow coming towards them at a rapidly fast rate. "Avalanche!" she screamed. She pulled Anna by her hand and they started running.

"It's gaining!" Anna shrieked.

Just then, Elsa saw a huge cave by the side. Quickly, she pushed Anna into the cave, but just before she could go in, the avalanche caught up to her and swept her off her feet.

"Elsa!" was all she heard before she blacked out. She was buried under the snow.

10 DAYS LATER = 21ST DECEMBER

Elsa's POV

It was dark and cold. I was surrounded by darkness. Suddenly, I saw a hand reaching out for me. I took it and stood up, face to face with a man, who emitted bright light.

"I am Starlight Moon a.k.a. Man in Moon," he said. "You are Elsa Winters Moon, my daughter."

"No, my parents are Adgar and Indun Winters," I replied. Now, I'm confused, how is he my father?

As if reading my thoughts, he said, "Let me explain, you were born as a human, but I gave you powers. You have platinum blond hair and pale skin to prove you are my daughter."

It was true. The man had white hair and pale skin. He was wearing white all over.

"No, it can't be true. I'm Queen Elsa of Arrendelle, I have a sister Anna," I replied, unconvinced that he is my father.

"Elsa, listen. You are the daughter of the moon. I gave you your powers. They are gifts, not a curse. You died as a noble and I have risen you from the dead. You are now the Snow Queen, Daughter of the Moon, Princess of the Stars. You are also cupid."

"I-I died?"

"Yes you died while saving your sister Anna." He took my hand. Somehow, I knew that I could trust him.

"Now, I want to give you something." He took out a charm bracelet with only four pendants. A snowflake, a heart, a moon and a crown. "This charm bracelet will show all the powers you have. When you were human, you had snow, ice and frost. Now, I gave you a new power, love sand. You are the Daughter of the Moon and you are royalty."

I nodded, while he put the bracelet on my right hand. I noticed that I was wearing a locket too. I couldn't remember how I got it.

"Uh…Dad?"

"Yes?" he beamed, happy that I called him that.

"What is this?" I gestured to the locket.

"Oh…you will know soon enough. And I almost forgot. You also have moon powers unlike you brothers, which means you are special. You are immortal, you must not tell Anna you are alive, okay?"

"What brothers and why not tell Anna?"

"You will meet your brothers soon. As for Anna, it would be for the best. As you are immortal and Anna is mortal, she wou-" I cut him off

"She would die while I won't as I already died."

"Spoken like a true Moon." He said while smiling.

Just then we heard a whimper. I turned around and saw a little dog with snowy white fur. She would be virtually invisible if she wasn't moving.

"Hello there," I said.

"Hello…" it answered. A talking dog! I was surprised, but considering what I learnt today, I didn't question it.

"What's your name?"

"I don't have one…"

"Let's think of one…um…"

"_How about 'Snow'?" _I heard someone say.

"How about Snow?" I asked.

"How did you know what I was thinking of?" It, I mean, Snow asked me confused.

I looked at Dad. He is so different from my human father. My human father would never allow me to call him 'Dad'. He would always tell me to conceal, don't feel, don't let it show. But this Dad tells e that my powers are a gift.

"_Part of Moon powers, you can hear peoples thoughts,"_ I heard him think.

"Wow!" was all I could say.

"I will leave you and Snow to talk. I will talk to you later at night," he said, as the sun started to rise. With that, he disappeared.

I looked down at Snow and started explaining. When I finished explaining, she looked at me with wide eyes.

"You're immortal? I am too! Can I follow you?"

"Of course!"

I thought for a moment and decided to bring Snow to my ice castle and make it our home. When she saw my castle, she was ecstatic. Throughout the whole day we played with my powers. bonded with Snow.

I found out that Snow has powers too and can control the wind and fly. She could use the wind to pick me up too. I also explored my new powers. I found out that aside from snow, ice and frost, I could make light- moonlight. I could shoot love sand with a bow Snow and I in the snow.

Soon, night came. Dad came back, but he wasn't alone. There were two other people with him. "Elsa, these are your brothers.

I gasped. They are my only friends when I was human.

The one, who kept nightmares away from me, stepped forward and said, "Elsa, I am Pitch Black Moon."

The one who kept hate away, looked just like Pitch. I figured that they were twins a long time ago, but this guy has spikey orange hair and golden orange eyes. "I am Tempest Break Moon."

"Y-you are my brothers?" I choked out.

"Yeah, sis. We wanted to tell you, but old man here didn't want us to." Pitch pointed to Dad.

I ran forward and hugged them. At first they were surprised, then they started hugging back. "Did you know how long we wanted to do this, kid?" Tempest asked.

That night we bonded, although Pitch did not exactly see eye to eye with Dad. Tempest likes to tease me, but Pitch always had my back.

And that was how my spiritual life started. As one whole family, Dad as light, Pitch as dark, Tempest as hate, me? As love, love for my family.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Rise of the Big 4 (Part 1)

303 years later

Jack's POV

It has been 3 years since we defeated Pitch. I was bored out of my wits. Jamie and his friends had school, so I can't play with them. And I can't make it snow-day as it was in the middle of summer. All I can do is to sit on the chair in North's workshop and think.

I was fiddling with the necklace around my neck. It was a key with an 'E' at the end. The other end, where you hold the key is a heart. I guess it was an important necklace, like… a promise.

When I had received my memories, they did not show anything about my love life. "Who was she?" I asked the moon, Mani. As usual, he did not reply.

Just then, Mani started to shine very brightly. "North! Come quick!" I shouted. North came and gasped. He immediately pushed the bid button and summoned the other Guardians.

Soon, Tooth, Sandy and Kangaroo came. Each was blabbering out about how unreasonable North was without knowing the real reason. Except for Sandy, of course.

"North, I have got eggs to paint!"

"I have got teeth to collect!"

"Listen, Mani was here!" North bellowed.

Everyone quietened down. Suddenly, we heard bells ringing and turned around. There was a very angry Sandy pointing to the moon. We looked up and saw that Mani was here.

"Ah… Man in Moon! Sandy, why didn't you say something?" Sandy looked like he was going to explode.

Then a column from the floor, appeared.

"He's choosing a new Guardian!" North gasped.

"What? Why? He already gave us Jack," Bunny the kangaroo said.

"Hey! You can't blame me because I am awesome, kangaroo." He shot daggers at me, while I smirked.

"I wonder who it is going to be, maybe it is the leprechaun this time?" Tooth said.

The column showed a figure of a girl with crazy hair. "Who's that?" North asked. I was surprised. North knows everyone. The girl also held a drawn bow. The column next shows a scrawny boy, standing next to what looks like a dragon?!

"Two new Guardians? Three if you count the dragon," Tooth cried in disbelief.

The column then showed a girl with long blond hair. And by long, I mean, really long. She must have 60 feet of hair. "Three?" Tooth cried.

"Who are they?" North asked. "Why were they chosen?"

Suddenly, Mani formed a figure on the floor.

"PITCH!" All the Guardians shouted.

"Mates, I'll be right back." Bunny said and then he disappeared down a tunnel.

"Where is he going?" I asked, confused. The other shrugged their shoulders, just as confused as I am.

Bunny's POV

When Pitch's figure showed up, I thought of Elsa, Pitch's younger sister. Everyone else knows about it except for Jack. But the others don't know about Pitch and Elsa's deal.

Elsa and Pitch made a deal that every year they would have a dual. If Elsa wins, Pitch will not harm us or try to take over the world. So far, for the first 300 years, Elsa won. But three years ago, she lost and was unconscious for 3 weeks. That was the reason Jack was chosen to be a Guardian. If Pitch is back, that means only one thing, Elsa lost again.

I reached Elsa's ice castle and rushed in. I found Elsa lying on her bed with Tempest, Pitch's twin brother, on one side and her dog on the other side.

"What happened? Are you alright?" I asked Elsa.

"She was sick and didn't tell us. After Pitch defeated her and left, she collapsed on the ground," Tempest explained.

"She was so good at acting, I didn't even realise that she was sick, why would she do that?" Snow, her dog asked.

"I guess she did not want you to worry," I replied. Elsa was always putting others before her.

"Hey… Bunny…" a small voice said.

"Elsa, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just a headache," she said.

"Anyway, there are 3 new Guardians but we do not know who they are," I explained.

"I know! Dad told me who they are. He said they will be part of the Big 5." Her Dad is Mani a.k.a. Man in Moon, and yes, he is the guy who chose us to be Guardians.

"He said that the 3 new Guardians are Princess Merida of Dunbroche, the Archer. Hiccup Horrendous III, the Dragon Master. And Princess Rupunzel of Corona, the princess with magical hair. They will join Jack Frost and form a group," she continued.

"But that's only 4, I thought you said the Big 5," I said confused.

"Dad said the leader, whoever it is, is not ready… Oh and I just got news that Pitch is targeting Jack Frost. Pitch is angry at him, like really angry."

"Alright, thanks. Get well soon and I'll bring you to the warren for some chocolate, okay?" I asked. Elsa nodded eagerly, causing a massive headache. I chuckled, Elsa just loves chocolate, and then I headed back to the pole.

~~~~~ North's Workshop ~~~~~

"Mates! I know who the new Guardians are!"

"Who?" Tooth asked.

"Princess Merida of Dunbroche, the Archer. Hiccup Horrendous III, the Dragon Master. And Princess Rupunzel of Corona, the princess with magical hair."

"How do you know?" Jack asked.

"I just do," I replied nonchalantly. I think it is best not to say anything about the Snow Queen.

"Okay. Tooth get Merida, Sandy get Hiccup. The yetis will get Rupunzel. Bunny, we need to talk," North said. As North pulled into a room, Jack was left standing there, looking confused.

"You asked her, didn't you?" North asked me in a low tone. I nodded, knowing quite well that he was talking about Elsa. "Is she alright?"

"She's fine, just sick," I answered. Not wanting to give away her secret of the duals with Pitch.

"Did she say anything else?"

I told him what Elsa told me. After a long silence, North finally said, "We need to warn Jack."

"Warn me about what?" a voice asked from behind. I turned around and saw a figure leaning against the wall. Jack! No question.

Jack's POV

As North pulled Bunny away, I could not help wondering what North wanted to talk to Bunny about. Curious, I followed them. At first I could not hear their conversation, until North said, "We need to warn Jack."

Before I could stop myself, I asked, "Warn me about what?"

"Um… Pitch is after you, mate," Bunny blurted out. I was surprised. I wasn't listening to them anymore, I was too busy thinking why Pitch would be after me.

"_He is after you because, you were most likely the reason that he was defeated, dolt!"_ my subconscious told me. Oh… right…

Well, let him go after me, I'll be waiting for him…

**A/N: So now, both Elsa and Jack are spirits now. Elsa had only forgotten about who she loved in her past, while Jack had forgotten everything but now only does not know who he loved. Elsa and Pitch duals every year, Elsa did it to keep people safe from her brother, only Bunny knows it. Her other brother, Tempest, was once evil, but now is good. Jack does not know anything about the Snow Queen.**

**Elsa's POV will start in Chapter 6 (SPOILER ALERT!).**

**Hope you like this story! And keep shipping Jelsa!**

**-Denise**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Rise of the Big 4 (Part 2)

Merida's POV

It has been two years since I turned Mom into a bear. Now Mom changed, she was carefree and now, I am free!

I took Angus out for a ride, shooting arrows along the way. I missed all the excitement though. Ever since the adventure, with Mom, life has been dull. Except for my secret…

I have been given magical powers! It happened one morning, I had just woken up when I wish that I could have a bow with me. Then, suddenly, my hand-mirror turned into a bow! "What? How did that happened?" I asked myself. I tried doing it again with a sword and my pillow turned into a sword! "I'll be flying next," I said to myself in disbelief. Suddenly, wind blew in through the window and lifted me up. "I have magical powers!" I cried to myself, when I realised what I can do. I decided to keep it a secret, else Mom would freak out. From that day whenever I am alone, I would practise with my new powers.

Just then, a humming-bird like lady popped out in front of us. Angus got scared and threw me off, and just like that he was off. Why is he always like that?

"I'm so sorry," the humming-bird like lady said.

"Who are ye?" I asked, drawing my bow.

She threw something at my face. I started to feel very sleepy. The last thing I saw was yellow sand covering my face then I blacked out.

Hiccup's POV

Life's been great. Ever since Toothless and I defeated Red Dead, practically the whole of berk sees me. Astrid has been acting kind of weird though, whenever other girls ask me questions about dragons. It has been three years and life on berk is full of excitement.

I had found out that I could control animals. It all started when Toothless was injured in the forest and we were lost. I told Toothless to stay still while I went to look for help. Out of nowhere, a bear appeared. "Please don't hurt me!" I said, terrified. "Okay," someone said. I looked around but there was no one there. I looked at the bear then asked, feeling kind of weird, "Did you just speak?" Although its mouth did not move, I could hear its thoughts_, "What is he talking about?" _Did I just hear its thoughts? "Listen, my dragon is hurt and we are lost. Could you help us out?" the bear nodded its head and helped us. From that day on, I could hear all types of animals thoughts and they listen to me.

As I rode Toothless, I felt so free. We dived through the clouds and pretty much did whatever stunts we could think of.

Out if the blue, we saw a short, chubby man floating on a cloud of sand?! He threw something at us and it turned into a portal – at least I think I it is a portal. Before Toothless and I could stop, we flew straight into it. There was this sucking feeling then I blacked out.

Rupunzel's POV

I sighed to myself. It has been about 300 years since I escaped the tower, along with Eugene. Eugene and I were married. When we got married, my hair grew back. I'm kind of happy that it is back. Apparently love can do a lot of things. And now I could also control plants.

It happened the day after the wedding. Eugene and I woke up in our room to find ourselves surrounded by plants. We couldn't even get out of our room. "Can these plants just go away?" I asked Eugene then the plants really did go away. We were surprised, so I dragged Eugene to the garden and plants started to grow everywhere I walked. We decided to keep my new powers a secret.

I felt really lonely. Eugene had died years ago. My hair kept me alive, but not Eugene. I wanted to cut it away, but now, even if I cut it away, it won't lose its powers. There was no one to talk to. I still love Eugene, I miss him so much.

Just then, two yetis appeared?! I took out my frying pan, which Eugene made me promise to carry it all around. But before I could hit anyone, I was picked up and shoved into a sack, and then thrown through something that had this sucking feeling. I landed on the other side with a loud thud. I groaned, then heard voices.

Jack's POV

As we waited for the new guardians to arrive, my mind zoned out of what North was talking about. My thoughts went to the necklace again.

Was that girl important to me? What was her name? I had so many questions. How did she look like? No matter, she should be dead by now. I saddened at the thought.

I sang the little song that was always in my head. I don't know where I heard it, I just know it. I assumed that it was my favourite song in my past. It was a duet.

_This is real!_

_This is me!_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_.

That was all I remember for the female part of the song. The male part of the song is stuck clearly in my head.

My thoughts about the song were interrupted by three portals suddenly appearing in front of us. Out came the first portal was Tooth. She was carrying a girl with crazy red hair, she was holding on to a bow with a sheath of arrows. I think her name was Merida. I still don't know how kangaroo got their names.

The second portal came a guy on a dragon?! Both were unconscious. Sandy came looking tensely at the dragon. I guess he should be since it is a dragon and it was way bigger than Sandy is. I think the boy's name was Hiccup. He looked really familiar…

Out of the third portal was a red sack. The yetis must have put poor Rupunzle in it, like how they got me. A groan was heard from the sack. "Phil! Why did you throw the sack?" Tooth asked the yeti. The yeti just shrugged his shoulders.

Just then, the sack opened and out came hair?! A girl crawled out from under the hair, she was holding a frying pan. What in the world is she doing with a frying pan? All around her, plants started to grow.

"Who are you?" she asked fiercely, raising the frying pan? What is it? THE GREAT FRYING PAN?!

The red head woke up at that moment. When she saw us, she jumped up and withdrew her arrow, pointing it at Tooth. "Why did you bring me here?" she said with a scottish accent. **(A/N: Sorry, I don't know how to write the accent)**

Her shout awoke the boy and the dragon. The dragon started growling. "Easy bud, easy," the boy said to the dragon.

"Wait, is that a dragon?" the red head asked. When the boy nodded, the red head gasped. "Are you from berk?"

"How did you know?" the boy asked.

"You berkians train dragons to steal our sheep!" she yelled. She loosen her arrow and it missed him by an inch.

"What? No!" he said, shocked. "Toothless! Stop!" the dragon, apparently named Toothless for some reason because that thing definitely has teeth, had pounced onto the red head. She fell onto the ground and screamed, "Get off me!"

The dragon was lifted up from her and he wasn't flying on his own as his wings were closed behind his back. "Toothless, how are you doing that?" the boy gasped.

"That's not him, that's me," the red head said. What?! "I can control wind and turn things into anything I want. Non-living things, that is."

As the boy helped the girl up, I could see a tint of pink in both their cheeks. I smirked, they like each other. Toothless was still growling at the red head. The boy got some fish from the saddle the dragon wore. He handed it to the still terrified red head.

"Feed him," the boy said. The red head look at him like he was mad, but complied. She slowly approached Toothless. When it saw the fish, it stopped growling and looked at her with big, cute eyes.

"Aw… you're so cute!" she cooed, as she fed Toothless.

We were all staring in wonder at the scene. Then North cleared his throat and the newbies turned to face us. I wonder if they can see me. Apparently they can, since their gaze followed me when I flew up in the air.

"Okay, that's enough commotion," North said. He raised his hands and gestured to us. "We are the Guardians. I'm North a.k.a. Santa Clause. That is Tooth the tooth fairy. Tooth, take your hands out of their mouths." He said that when Tooth started checking their teeth. "That is Aster Bunnymund, call him Bunny, he is the Easter Bunny. And this is Sandy, the sandman."

"And I would be Jack Frost, winter spirit," I finished for North.

"Guardians?" all three asked in unision.

"Yes, we protect children from Pitch Black. Recently we had defeated pitch, but now he is back. Mani a.k.a. Man in Moon, the moon, chose you 3 to become new Guardians," I answered.

"Wait you're Jack Frost, like THE Jack Frost? The one that makes it snow 9 months a year on berk?" the boy asked me.

"Yeah, Oh now I know why you are so familiar. You happen to be that boy who slips on the ice…a lot…" I laughed.

"Ha ha, very funny," he said sarcastically. "I'm Hiccup Horrendous III, I know the name is weird. I am the son of Stoick the vast, heir to Berk. And this is Toothless, he's a night fury." He gestured to Toothless.

"Wait aren't you the first ever person to train a dragon and to see a night fury?" the red head asked Hiccup. He nodded. Wow, this guy is cool. The red head continued, "I am Princess Merida of Dunbroche. Once turned Mom into a bear, but now all good. I already told you my powers." She turned her Mom into a bear?! Awesome!

"I'm Princess Rupunzel of Corona, call me Punzie, although I'm not sure if I am a princess now since I am 325 years old. I know I am so old. But it is because I have magical hair that keeps me alive, my husband died though. I can also control plants," the girl with long blond hair said. What! She is older than me?! I'm only 322 years old!

Just then, a bright light was shone into the room. Mani! All of us looked up at the Moon. A voice was heard all around the room.

"The 3 new Guardians will join Jack Frost and form a group of 4. They are part of the Big 5 legend. The leader will join the group later when she is ready. For now, the group must train. You must train to fight Pitch.

All of you will train with your powers. You may tell your families about this, but you will become immortal when you become real guardians.

As for Jack Frost, never lose that necklace, you will find her one day. Remember, never judge a person by his background. Always judge by the heart." Mani said and then left without a word. WHAT? Does Mani know the girl?

"Mani, when will I find her? What is her name? How does she look like? Wait! I have questions!" I called out to Mani, but he already left. Everyone was looking at me. "What are you talking about? And what did Mani mean when he said 'you will find her one day'?" Tooth asked me. I shrugged my shoulders and took out the necklace.

"I guess he meant that I will find the one that I loved when I was human," I replied, playing with the necklace.

"Okay, let me show you to your rooms. Tomorrow, we will bring you back to your parents and tell them the news," North said as he gestured us to follow.

"My parents died, so there is no need for me," Punzie said. We all fell silent, it was kind of sad. "Hey, it's okay though." She said quickly, not wanting to destroy the mood.

North brought us to a part of the workshop where there are rooms. The rooms were rather high. They were on the top floor. I already have a room there. There was also a lounge room. On the way there I saw Hiccup sneaking glances at Merida. I smirked.

"So you like Merida, huh?" I asked playfully.

"What? No!" he replied quickly, blushing bright red.

"Really?" I asked, smirking.

"Okay, maybe a little," he said quietly. Luckily, Merida did not hear our conversation, she was talking to Punzie about weapons.

We reached the rooms. There were 3 available rooms. The others rushed to choose one. But mine had the best view of all, I think. There was another room at the end of the hall, it was next to mine. North never allowed anyone in there, and I always forgot to ask him why. Apparently Merida noticed it.

"North, whose room is that?" she asked.

"Oh… that's an old friend's room. She used to come often so I gave her that room. Only she can open it," he answered. I noticed Bunny glaring at North, while shaking his head. Strange. What does Bunny not want us to know?

I walked towards the room. I wanted to find out what's the big secret. "Oi, mate what are you doing?" Bunny asked.

"Walking," I replied in a 'duh' tone. I tried to kick open the door, but it would not budge. "You can't open it, she cast a spell that only her bracelet can open it," Bunny said in a annoyed voice. **(A/N: I bet you know who it is…)**

I gave up after a while and followed everyone to the lounge room, where we discussed the situation.

"Do you have any idea who the leader might be?" Hiccup asked as he pets Toothless.

"I think I might know who it is going to be," Bunny said. Why does that kangaroo know everything? "But I'm not sure," he continued.

"So, you will start training tomorrow, after we inform your parents. You will learn new skills and moves. You will learn more about your powers. Ok? For now, no one is the leader, okay?" North said. We nodded.

The other Guardians left, leaving me with the newbies. Throughout the night, we exchanged stories and learned more about each other. It was kind of obvious that Merida and Hiccup like each other. I got to say, though, these people are kind of cool. And that was how a great friendship began.

**A/N: Hope you guys like the story so far. This chapter is the longest I have written so far. If you do not understand something, don't hesitate to ask in reviews or send me a PM. **

**So the Big 4 has formed and will become the Big 5 soon. Did you guys like the Mericcup in this chapter? I don't really know how to write Mericcup, I mostly write Jelsa. **

**Merry Christmas Everybody! New Year is coming. A New year for more stories on Jelsa! Christmas is coming on this story too, although it is not the same time. I hope you all like it!**

**Anyway please review and keep on reading.**

**-Denise**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The New Guardian (Part 1)

2 years later

Elsa's POV

"Pipe down Snow! This is going to be hilarious!" I told Snow, who I could hear snickering behind me. We were at a school hall. It was such a boring day, the students were practically falling asleep. Yet the principal was so oblivious, I thought that I could enlighten the mood.

I put my hood on. I found that I could turn invisible when I wear my hood, not that the kids could see me anyway. I was known as Cupid or Snow Queen, I laugh when they think I am a baby in diapers. Some people believe in me, mostly teenage girls since they are always doing cheer leader talks. They are always talking about their boyfriends or crushes. Even though I am Cupid, I do not understand why the girls fall head over heels over a boy. I have one friend, who is a 15-year-old girl, named Rylee, she has a boyfriend. I do not like the guy, but Rylee really thinks it's 'true love'.

As I climbed up a metal ladder, I could hear the principal droning on and on about being good pupils. Boring…! I ran along the platform. Now I'm just above the principal. I took out my favourite tool in pranking – itching powder.

I blew the powder down to principal as I could not touch it. It takes about ten seconds for the itching powder to work. 10…9…8, the principal's face twitches, 7…6…5, she starts fidgeting, 4…3…, she starts scratching herself, 2…1…, and voila! She starts doing a crazy dance!

Snow was laughing her heads off. I looked towards the audience. Some were looking at the principal like she was crazy, others were trying to hold back their laughter, but to no avail. Soon, the whole school was laughing, even the teachers.

"You're welcome," I said, giggling.

The look on the principal's face was priceless. Snow and I were laughing so hard that we were clutching our stomachs.

I decided to put an end to the poor principal's misery. I waved my hands and the water from the bucket of water, which I brought up with us, floated up. I moved it across and dropped it on the poor, unsuspecting principal.

I had earned the ability to control water years ago. Dad had taught me how to control my powers. I had mastered it few years after. Although it sounds gross, I can actually control people by controlling their blood when the Moon is full. Now I have a new pendent on my bracelet.

The principal was soaking wet, it made the crowd laugh even harder. On the bright side, at least she's not itching anymore.

"Come on Snow, let's go spread some love," I said to Snow when I realised that the mood has been changed, and we are not needed anymore. Snow nodded and we waved goodbye to the students, even though they can't see us.

"Wind, take us to Paris," Snow said. She could control the wind to pick me up and helps me fly. She could also see me when I am invisible. She stayed with me all these years, helping me.

I spread love every day. I am the busiest on Valentine's Day. But I still make time to help the guardians, like Bunny. He is my best friend, along with Snow, but we have this love-hate friendship. We like teasing each other a lot, but we help each other too. Like I help him paint eggs for Easter, and he will always be there to give me advice to my problems, and I have a lot of problems. Although, I did pull a prank on him once, and he was not happy.

We arrived at Paris and I saw couples everywhere. I shot love sand with my bow everywhere. This pace was full of love.

I saw Tempest, my brother, with his wolves around a couple. I saw the boy dumping the girl, then he walked over to another girl. What I saw made me absolutely furious, the boy kissed the girl and left with her! They kissed right in front of the heartbroken girl! How can they be so evil! Apparently Tempest was angry too. He waved his hands over the girl and the girl got angry. She stomped right up to the evil couple and slapped the boy's face hard.

"You go girl!" I cheered for her. Then I saw another boy come up to her. They were staring! First sign of love! I drew my bow and shot an arrow of sand at them, soon they were flirting with each other. Tempest came behind me, his wolves cuddled against my legs, and said, "They are perfect together, that boy was that girl's ex." He pointed to the girl who was tending to the boy who got slapped.

"Those two are so evil!" Snow exclaimed. Then she looked down. "Let's hope that Rylee's boyfriend is not like that."

"If he is, then I will have a good reason to punch him," I growled. Tempest laughed behind me. He used to be evil and wanted hate to cover the world, but I taught him how to use his powers for good.

"Well, I got to go," Tempest said and he left with his wolves. Snow and I continued to spread love around the world. After two hours, I couldn't help but feel kind of empty inside me, like there was a part of me gone. I took out the locket I always wore. I looked at the intricate designs, there was a big 'J' in the middle and all around were patterns, it was done by a master. I never did find out what's inside or who gave it to me.

"Let's go home Snow," I said. Snow gave me a weird look, but said nothing and instructed the wind to take us home.

As we flew over Arrendelle, I felt sad. Anna had died a long time ago. I used to visit her every day, she led a gloomy life at first, but after I made it snow in her room, she brightened up. She married Kristoff and they become king and queen. Years pass and she died of old age. I was sad to see her leave, but I knew that I will see her again, as Dad told me.

Dad and I still talk often, we would talk in our minds. Usually, it would be because of some prophecy I said. Prophecies would come to me sometimes, it could happen anytime. It is kind of annoying and they give me headaches. Sometimes, I could also have visions when I sleep, if Pitch doesn't come into my dreams just to give me a lecture. He is my big brother after all. There were other times when Dad and I talked about my ice powers. It was ironic. I could not master a power that I had for a long time, and yet I can master a new power that I had for only 10 years. I could still shoot unnecessary ice when I feel insecure.

There were these new Guardians, the Big 4. Bunny had come to ask me about them a few years ago when I had been defeated by Pitch for the 2nd time. They were part of the Big 5 Legend. Legend has it that that 5 heroes shall rise and defeat all evil that comes their way, including Pitch. Tempest has changed, but Pitch just would not listen. Pitch has not started his big master plan yet, so the Big 4 will be inexperience except for Jack Frost. I have never met these 4 yet since I have not visited the pole in years.

We reached our ice castle, the place was pretty neat, except for a few chocolate boxes on the floor. I had decorated the place with red sand and ice carvings. As we sat down on the couch, we started eating some chocolate.

"What's wrong? You've been acting weird all day," Snow asked me.

"Nothing's wrong. I just feel…empty for some, for some reason," I answered.

"You need a man!" she exclaimed.

I nearly choked on a chocolate upon hearing that. I was laughing so hard.

"What's so funny?" she pouted.

"What makes you think that?" I asked between laughs

"Because you've been staring at that locket all day long. When you see couples, you would play with it and have this sad expression on you face," Snow reasoned.

"Oh…"

"Hey, aren't we supposed to go to the Moon Temple today?"

"Oh yeah! I forgot, let's go!" I exclaimed. We often go to places to find lost treasures, they're magical ones though, not the type where you just admire them. Today, we were going to the Moon Temple, yes, my Dad's temple to get a magical scroll. It can tell you almost anything you want to know. I was wondering if it can tell me where the last key to the Ultimate Treasure is, which is another story for another time. And there will also be a lot of magical stones.

Unfortunately, in all my heists, the places are filled with booby traps set by the Spanish Bane, who I call skull head. He is always trying to get me killed. After I get the treasure, he still wants payment for allowing me to enter the temple.

So off we went to a tropical island which is way too hot for my liking.

Jack's POV

Merida, Hiccup and Punzie have just become Guardians. They have been guardians for a month now. They are now officially immortal. We are good friends. Merida is the Brave of the gang, Hiccup is the Brains, I am the prankster, Punzie is the person who heals us.

We were wondering who the 'leader' of the gang is. Mani had said it was a "she". I didn't want the Big 4 to change all because of a girl. Plus, why is it a girl? What kind of powers did she have?

I find myself thinking about the necklace, again! When will I see her, how would I know it is her?

Just then, Mani came. North quickly called the Guardians, in no time at all, everyone was gathering in the globe room.

"Mani's telling who the leader is," North said.

"Who?" everyone asked.

A figure of a girl, about 18, wearing a hoodie and pants appeared above the column of light. She was poised with a bow, a dog by her side. Her hair was in a French braid.

"Snow Queen!" Everyone, except for the gang and me, exclaimed. Snow Queen? They were grinning, they looked happy, so different from me and the gang.

"Wait, what? Snow Queen? Isn't she evil?" Hiccup asked.

"What? No! She is the sweetest person you'll ever meet, well sometimes. She was just misunderstood. She always put others before herself, even though she is a bit anti-social," Tooth said.

"Yeah, but she will open up to you after a while, when she finds you trustworthy," Bunny said.

"And she's the-" Tooth started. **(A/N: Do you know what Tooth was gonna say?)**

"She's a good friend," Bunny interrupted, while glaring at Tooth. Weird. Tooth was biting her mouth shut.

"Although her pranks can get out of hand," North said.

"Pranks?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes, her pranks are the worst. She does not do many pranks, but her pranks always cause a lot humiliation to the victim. And by a lot, I mean, A LOT! That was how she became second on the naughty list." Bunny said. He looked like he could burst.

"Yeah, Bunny got pranked once," Tooth giggled. Bunny glared at her.

"Wait? Second? Like right after me?" I choked.

North nodded and held out a snow globe for us to see.

_Inside we saw Bunny hopping around the warren. He reached for a bowl of paint, but when he touched it, ten more bowls appeared. Surprised, he reached for a bowl again, then ten more bowls appeared again. Bunny kept touching the bowls until there was a mountain of paint and it fell right on top of Bunny. He was covered in paint. There was the sound of giggling and we saw a girl flying with a hood over her head. She had a camera in her hands. "Elsa! You better not put that on the net **(A/N: The net is they broadcasting channel in the immortal world**)!" Bunny shouted. "Too late! It has already been broadcasted!" the girl, whose name is Elsa, shouted. Bunny was so furious and he went running after Elsa._

We were all laughing. Bunny was trying to reach for the globe in North's hands. Wow, that Elsa sure was funny and her prank was awesome! I have got to learn how to do that.

Just then, then figure of the Snow Queen disappeared. The column changed into a screen. On it was the Snow Queen and her dog running away from a big chicken made out of rock?! They were on some island forest.

"The chicken, again?" the dog said. It speaks!

"Well you can't blame him. He's crazy about chickens!" the Snow Queen laughed. What a wonderful laugh! Wait, what?!

I could not help but stare. The Snow Queen has platinum blond hair, pale skin. She was wearing a mask, but she had sparkling blue eyes. She looks really familiar. Her outfit was sparkling in the sunlight. Everything about her was just dazzling. She was holding a purple glowing bow. I turned and saw Hiccup staring at her as well, Merida was glowering as well.

"Looks like she's on another heist," Bunny said, sighing.

"Heist?" Punzie asked.

"Yeah. Elsa's always risking her life in some temple just to get some magical treasure. I wonder what she is looking for this time." Elsa's name sounds really familiar, have I heard it before?

Just then, Elsa saw a wall of rock ahead. "Snow! This way," she said with a knowing smirk.

"What is she doing? Is she crazy? She's going to be trapped!" Merida exclaimed.

"Wait for it… Wait for it…" Bunny assured her, looking intently at Elsa.

"Now!" Elsa said as she jumped up to grab a branch. She swung herself up to a thicker branch. The dog, Snow, had dodged behind a bush. The big chicken was surprised. Before it could stop, it crashed into the wall of rock, breaking into a thousand pieces.

"Well, that took longer than expected. That skull head must have upgraded the chicken's intelligence. I wonder how he did that, considering that he doesn't have a brain," Elsa joked, while Snow snickered.

"Let's just get that key and go back. I feel like we are being watched," the Snow said. Elsa picked up a large round rock and they headed back to who knows where.

Just then, three mean-looking pirates jumped out of the bushes. Two tall ones dressed in red and blue, while one short one dressed in purple. They grinned evilly and followed Elsa.

"Uh-oh," North said. He had a worried look on his face.

"Who's that?" Punzie asked.

"People who do not like Elsa," Tooth answered. Sandy nodded in agreement. Bunny was looking grim.

"Why?" Hiccup asked.

"Because they are always after the treasure Elsa is, they are just greedy scumbags," Bunny explained.

We watched as Elsa talked to a skull?! They were outside a temple and the skull looked like he was trying to mock Elsa.

"Ah, so you destroyed Chickoletta, but I bet you did not bring back the key…" the skull said in a sing-song voice. Elsa smirked and held out the rock. The skull's face fell, while Snow snickered. "Oh you did. But you won't know how to use it…"

A giant frying pan appeared. Elsa calmly walked up and cracked the rock like an egg. A door opened, and the skull head's jaw dropped.

"Well, I do. See you later skull head," Elsa said as she walked through the door. As Elsa climbed down the stairs, the skull continued to say, "And watch for booby traps…" He laughed a laugh that send chills my spine.

Elsa's POV

"See! I told you there were booby traps!" I exclaimed to Snow, as we narrowly missed being squashed by a dropping ceiling. I rolled over to avoid another ceiling.

Finally we were at the end of the staircase. Snow and I heaved a sigh of relief. We continued walking. The temple was filled with paintings about the moon, my Dad. Just then I realised something, we walked 20 steps already, yet there was no sign of a booby trap.

"Snow wait!" I said. We stopped. I picked up a stone and threw it forward. It stopped and started melting.

"What?" Snow asked, confused.

"Lasers," I said, smiling. I took out some of my itching powder. I blew them down the hall. Soon we could see the lasers, one laser was pointing directly at the rock I threw, causing it to melt. Some lasers were moving, while others were not.

"Easy, Snow and I said confidently at the same time. We were both dare devils and we both knew gymnastics, so it was easy.

"On three," I said while she nodded.

"One…" I said.

"Two…" Snow continued.

"THREE!" we shouted.

We ran and I started doing flips and somersaults as I narrowly missed getting burnt by the laser. Snow ran and dodged the lasers, jumping a few times. We were safe at the end, in record time.

"Way too easy," we both agreed, pulling the word "way" longer. We laughed and continued walking.

A few steps later, Snow stepped on a paddle, triggering another booby trap. Holes appeared on the walls and darts started shooting out.

"Poison darts!" Snow exclaimed as we ducked. We ran forward with speed and agility. Sometimes the darts were aimed high, while other times, they aimed lowed. As we reached the end, I picked up a few darts that had fallen down. I like collecting stuff and I really wanted to analysis the poison. I am sort of a scientist.

For the next half hour, Snow and I were dodging traps, barely making it alive. It was kind of fun, we were both familiar to this. There was one trap where they shot knives, which I collected some,. There was another where they shot fire balls, I hate fire, plus I nearly got burnt.

Finally, we were in the treasure chamber. I had a very high ceiling. I saw a decorated box high up near the ceiling, it was hanging in mid-air by two strings.

"Bingo!" I said, smiling.

"How in the world are you going to get up there?" Snow asked in disbelief.

"Um…" I had no idea. I couldn't shoot an arrow as it was too high from the ground. Snow couldn't fly up there to retrieve the box as she could not carry it down.

Just then, big rectangle looking holes were jutted out from the wall. Sand stared flowing through them, filling the room. I looked at the holes the sand came out from, they look just like landings. I have an idea!

"Like this!" I said. I jumped from hole to hole. The sand mad the edges of the hole slippery, I had a tough time to stop myself from slipping. Soon, I reached the tallest land hole, but I still couldn't reach the box.

"Oh! That's it!" I cried, frustrated. I took my bow and I made a golden arrow so quick, no one would notice. I withdrew it, and shot. It zipped across and cut the strings. The bow was loose and started falling. I jumped out and caught it. Wow! It was heavy! I did a flip and I landed on the ground safely.

I quickly put the box into the bag I kept the poison darts and knives. At that moment I heard Snow scream my name. "ELSA!"

I spun around to see a terrified Snow surrounded by large scorpions. Fear was written in her eyes.

"Snow!" I cried, as I run towards her.

I saw one scorpion raise its tail. It was about to strike! NO! I can't let Snow get hurt. With one final burst of speed, I reached Snow and picked her up to avoid her from getting stung. But I wasn't fast enough to avoid it from stinging me. I bit my lips to keep from screaming.

Poison could not kill me, it just causes excruciating pain. I could feel the poison being pumped into my bloodstream. I quickly swatted the scorpion away. Snow looked at my throbbing arm in concern.

The scorpions started surrounding us. Oh Great! Now there are snakes and giant spiders. I quickly took out my emergency ice ball. It is just like North's snow globe, he was the one who taught me how to make one. I thought of North and quickly said the one place that comes to my mind.

"North's workshop!" I threw the ice ball on the ground and it turned into a portal. I made sure Snow was with me and the bag, then I jumped in.

I landed on the other side of the portal with a thud. I groaned and my arm hurts a lot. I looked up to see 8 faces peering down at me, but my first priority was Snow.

"You okay Snow?"

**A/N: So… Elsa has explained a lot about her life. And if you want to know what the Ultimate Treasure is, don't worry, you'll know in the next few chapters. Next chapter will have a lot of drama.**

**To guest and Fairy Princess, I'm very sorry, but I have to put Mericcup in it. I ship Mericcup of three reasons.**

**1. Both Merida and Hiccup are stubborn.**

**2. Both of them are somewhat royalty.**

**3. Hiccup is the one who makes the weapons, while Merida uses them.**

**Plus I prefer my story to have more than 1 couple. I hope you understand why I use Mericcup in my story.**

**Hope you guys like the story so far! Please review! Keep on reading and ship Jelsa!**

**-Denise**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The new Guardians (Part 2)

When we saw how she got past those lasers, our jaws dropped, except for Bunny. He was smirking.

"That's Elsa to you," he said when he saw our faces.

The way she dodged those knives was awesome. She was moving so fast, you could hardly see her. Everyone in the room was staring at her in awe, even Toothless. After half an hour, I would not help thinking.

"Why isn't she tired?" I asked.

"She thinks this is fun. Plus she is immortal, people know her as cupid. Not many children believe in her though," North explained.

"Oh…" she's just like me! I couldn't believe it, I never knew someone who is like me. Just then Elsa let out a frustrated cry, "Oh! That's it!" She quickly shot an arrow, which I had no idea where it came from, and the bow was loose! She jumped and got the box and landed on the ground safely. I sneaked a glance at Merida, and she did not look happy. I smirked to myself. Merida must think that Elsa could out-shoot her.

Then, Elsa got stung by a giant scorpion while trying to save her dog. The look of pain on her face made my heart break.

"It is like watch a horror movie!" Punzie cried.

When they were surrounded, Elsa took out something that looked like a ball of ice. "North's workshop!" she said and she threw the ice ball on the ground and it turned into a portal. She jumped into it with her bag and dog, and the screen closes.

Then we heard a portal opening behind us, then a thud. We whirled around to see Elsa groan on the floor. She looked up and saw us.

"You okay, Snow?" was the first question she asked. She was stung by a giant scorpion, and the first thing she asked is about her dog?!

"I'm okay, but you're not," Snow whimpered.

"It's fine, good that you're okay though," Elsa replied, relieved. Just then, another portal opened behind her. Out stepped the three pirates who were following Elsa. Elsa was up in a second.

"What did you- How did you- Wait, WHAT!?" Elsa stammered out she searched around for something. Her gaze landed on her bow 10 feet away from her.

"Didn't think you get away that easy, huh?" the purple one said. Then they pull out swords. We turned to watch Elsa. Somehow, she got her hands on a sword that looked transparent, apart from the reddish colour on it. She smirked.

"No actually. I wanted to tie all three of you to a string and hang you over a volcano!" Wow, she's pissed.

Elsa's POV

How did those pirate brothers make portal? Then I saw an ice ball in the pocket of Purple Paul's jacket. How dare they take my hand ice balls! The nerve of them! I never let anyone take my ice balls as they are far too important, how many did they take? I was furious, but I got to play it cool. I look for my bow. It was 10 feet away from where I stand. Instead, I made a sword out of my sand and ice, when no one was looking.

I smirked. "No actually. I wanted to tie all three of you to a string and hang you over a volcano!" I shouted towards the end. So much for playing it cool …

Then they charged. Red was the first one to reach me. I dodged his swing and blocked another attack. I soon disarmed him. Snow was already on to Purple. I charged at Blue and we were soon locked in combat. Red was siding Blue. It would have been fun, if my arm wasn't hurting so much.

Finally, I had enough. I made a whip with my red sand and tied the three pirate brothers up. They were always after me. Trying to get whatever treasure I'm after, even if it is useless to them. I took the ice ball back and pocketed it.

Just the Skull head arrived for his payment. Perfect timing.

"I was wondering when you'd show up," I said. "Here." I handed him the rope tying the pirates.

"Woah-oah…" he said when he saw the pirates. "I know you… you three are the pirates who were after my treasure and helped that cat and mouse get away with it! These should cover up the next two payments."

"Have mercy on them," I said.

"I will… not! See you on your next heist! Good luck princessa, you'll need it…" He laughed creepily as he faded away. I just rolled my eyes. He took the pirate as well. Good Riddance!

Just then I felt a sharp pain all around my arm. I screamed in pain. Everyone looked at me with horrified expressions. I collapsed on the floor.

I heard Snow yelling, "Quick! Get her to her room! We need to remove the poison."

Then I felt a pair of cold hands lift me up. The cold comforted me. I looked up to see a white haired boy looking down at me. Then he flew towards my room.

"This is _her_ room?" a girl with red crazy asked North when we reached my room. North nodded and he took my hand with the bracelet and waved it around, my door opened. The four new people gasped when they saw my room. It was enormous. The white haired boy placed me on my bed. He looked really familiar for some reason.

"Okay, Elsa. Time to do your magic," Snow said to me. Slowly, I waved my uninjured hand over the injured one. I waved it up and down my arm, trying to get all the poison out. It hurts a lot. It was like it was burning my arm wherever I take it. Then I realised that the poison was acid.

"Snow, get me a 10-ml anti-acid bottle," I panted.

"Anti-acid? Oh no, this is bad, this is bad!" she cried as she scurried around for the bottle.

"What is she doing?" I heard a boy with brown hair ask.

"Just watch," Tooth replied.

Slowly, when I was sure I am controlling all the poison, I took it out through the wound. It burnt my skin and I had to bite my lips to keep from screaming again. When it was all out, I was panting and sweating. I had the poison-acid floating in mid-air. Snow had returned with the bottle. I made the poison turn into a string of water, so it could fit through the opening. I was soon safely in the bottle. The acid could not burn the bottle as it is anti-acid.

My skin was still burnt, but it feel better now, just then, a girl with really long blond hair, wrapped her hair around my arm and started to sing. I think she is Rapunzel, the princess with the healing hair.

"Flowers gleam and glow,

Let your power shine.

Save what has been lost,

Bring back what once was mine,

What once was mine."

She unwrapped my hand and it was all healed. "Thank you…" was all I said before I pass out of exhaustion.

Jack's POV

Woah… she could control water. Cool power. Wait, she also has red sand, two powers. When she passed out, everyone started freaking out again, except for North, Bunny and Snow.

"Stop panicking, she's fine," North said.

"Yeah mates, she just exhausted," Bunny added.

"This isn't the first time, you know?" Snow asked.

That statement made us stop. "This isn't the first time? How many other times did she get poisoned?" Hiccup asked.

"Hm... um… I forgot. Wait! Now I remember, 47. This is the 48th time," Snow said nonchalantly.

Our jaws dropped. 48 times?! Wow!

We looked around her room. It's gigantic. It is even bigger than all four of our rooms combined. It was split into four different sections. One was like a science lab, another was like a library, the third was a training ground and the fourth was her bedroom.

Merida was practically fuming when she saw the training ground. "How can she have this room? It has a place to train too!" she complained to North.

"She's special," North replied.

"How is she special? She is just a thief, a show-off! She steals things from temples, just for fun. And that was a moon temple, which means Mani's temple. And-" Merida was cut off by Bunny.

"Enough! Don't you dare talk about Elsa like that if you don't know her. She is my best friend, and I know she is not like that." Bunny sounds really angry. Snow was growling at Merida.

"Okay, let's leave Elsa to rest. Jack, you stay here with Snow to look after her. Bring her out when she wakes up," North said as he saw that an argument was about to break out.

When the others left, I introduced myself to the dog, "Hi! I'm Jack Frost. Mind if I look around?" I was itching to explore this place.

"I'm Snow. Thanks for carrying her here," she said. "And yes, you may look around. It's awesome isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," I replied, as I flew around the room while Snow tended to Elsa.

Then science lab was filled with vials of different liquids. I saw the bottle of poison-acid there as well. I flew to the library. It was the biggest part of the room. I could see that the books were really old. Then I went to the training ground or room. There were weapons of all types. T saw a cool looking sword by the side. I took it out of the scabbard. It was really sharp.

"Careful. That sword is so sharp that you could cut yourself just by looking at it." I turned around and saw Elsa sitting upright. Just then, I felt something cut the side of my cheek. I dropped sword and put a hand over my cheek. It wasn't bleeding, but it hurts.

Elsa quickly got of the bed, but she was very unstable on her feet, I flew over and caught her before she fell. "Thanks. Now sit," she said and gestured to the bed. I didn't know what she wanted, but complied.

"Snow, where's the healing stone?" Elsa asked Snow. Snow handed her a yellow coloured stone. She thanked Snow and sat next to me. She pressed the stone against my cheek gently, and the pain started to subside.

"You should really be more careful holding stuff, you know?" she said, smiling. That smile seem to light up the whole room.

"Well speak for yourself. You should be more careful in temples next time," I said back. She laughed.

"Yeah, maybe you're right," she said.

"So, what's the deal with those pirates?" I asked.

"Oh, they are just tiresome. They take things without permission and are ruthless."

"So you gave them to that skull head so they would not cause more trouble?"

"Yeah, that's partly the reason."

"What's the other reason?" I asked, curious.

"They're annoying!" she cried, exasperate. I chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"You should have seen your face," I answered.

"Ha-ha Frost, very funny," she said sarcastically. "You are Frost, right?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Well you should be Jack Frost since you got the white hair and have frost covering your clothes," she said as she removed the stone. "Better now?"

"Yes, much better. How's your arm?"

"Its fine now, thanks to the girl with long blond hair."

"That's Punzie. Come, the others are outside."

She tried to stand, but ended up falling into my arms. "Oops! Sorry," she said blushing.

"It's okay," I answered, rubbing the back of my neck. I saw Snow squealing by the side. "Snow!" Elsa said, she was blushing slightly.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Nothing," Elsa replied quickly. "Anyway, thanks for carrying me to my room."

"No problem. Let's go," I said, rubbing the back of my neck again. Slowly, we walked out of the room. I put my hands out in case Elsa falls again. Soon, we were in the globe room. Everyone stopped talking and faced us. It looks like there had been an argument.

"Elsa!" Tooth squealed, and flew over. She started to look into Elsa's mouth. "Are your teeth still shining from all the chocolate?"

"They're fine Tooth," Elsa said as she blocked Tooth's hands from entering her mouth.

"Sheila, take that mask off," Bunny said. I forgot that she was still wearing the mask. Elsa took of the mask and I nearly fainted. The elves around her fainted when they caught sight of her. I looked at Hiccup and I saw him staring, for some reason, I felt something boiling in my stomach.

"Not this again," Elsa grumbled, while Snow snickered at the boys' reaction.

"Well you can't blame them. You hold the record on the beauty list, so technically, they faint because of your beauty," North laughed, Elsa groaned. She is 1st on the beauty list? Is there even such a thing?

"Anyway, Elsa meet Punzie, her real name is Rapunzel. That is Merida and this Hiccup. Toothless is around here somewhere. I 'm quite sure you know who they are, right?" North said, as he gestured to the gang. What did he mean that she knows who they are?

"Elsa's the one who told me who the 3 new guardians were the last time," Bunny explained, when he noticed our confused faces. How did she know?

"Thank you, Punzie, for helping me," Elsa said to her.

"Aww, it's no problem," Punzie replied.

"Elsa, they along with Jack, are the Big 4," Bunny said, I think I heard a bit of nervousness behind that voice.

Elsa's POV

The Big 4? Why did Bunny tell me, I already knew that. I looked at Bunny, Tooth, Sandy and North, they're hiding something from me. Then I heard they're thoughts.

"_Please don't freak out. Please don't freak out_," Bunny chanted in his head. Why would I freak out?

"_Does she know? Did Mani tell her_?" Tooth thought. Dad tell me what?

"_How is she going to take it_?" North thought. Take what?

"_Will the Big 4 accept her_?" Sandy thought. Accept me?

I gave them a confused look. I looked at the Big 4. Isn't it supposed to be the Big 5? Where's the last one?

"_Aren't they going to tell her_?" Punzie thought, thinking about the older guardians. Tell me what?

"_Is that nervousness I hear in Kangaroo's voice_?" Jack thought. Bunny's nervous? And…Kangaroo?!

"_She's awesome, but how can she help us defeat Pitch? And why does Merida look so angry_?" Hiccup thought. Defeat Pitch?

"_She's the new leader? Our leader? Is Mani crazy_?" Merida thought angrily. I would have been angry at her for calling Dad crazy, but leader?

Then everything clicked. I am the leader? Dad chose me to be a Guardian? Me? Leader of the Big 5? No! I don't want to do it. That means Pitch will hate me and everyone close to me will be in danger. Plus, like Sandy said or thought, will they accept me? They will never do that if they knew Pitch is my brother.

"No!" I shouted. The Big 4 looked stunned, but the others were trying to calm me down.

"Elsa, listen," Bunny started.

No, you listen, Bunny. What can I do for children? I will not do it, and you can't make me!" I shouted. With that, I ran back to my room with Snow behind me. I locked myself in the room with Snow, determined not to go out. I was tempted to go back to my ice castle, but decided against it. The Guardians could easily find me there.

Snow looked confused, and I told her what they were thinking. She was shocked too. She was like the pet in my family, she knows what Pitch can do.

Jack's POV

"Well, that went well…" Bunny said.

"How was that well?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, she didn't cause world domination, so good then," North answered. Tooth and Sandy nodded in agreement.

The gang and I were confused. How did Elsa know? And why doesn't she want to be a guardian? My reason was because I didn't want any work, but it turned out okay. So what's Elsa reason? What did she mean by she couldn't do anything for children?

As if reading my thoughts, Bunny sighed, "Elsa good at deducing what is going on. Children cannot see Elsa. They never saw her. She is a teenager-belief. That means only teenagers, adults see her and believe in her."

"How?" I asked.

"She is cupid. Do you think children have lovers? They have family love, but that's natural. They don't believe in her, only teenagers who have crushes believe."

"Why doesn't she want to be a guardian?"

"I don't know, but I think it is because she has too much worries, responsibility," Bunny said.

"What responsibility does she have? Stealing?" Merida snapped.

"Don't accuse her of such things if you don't know her!" Tooth shouted angrily.

"And now she isolated herself again," North said. Sandy looked sad. Wait!

"Again?" I asked.

"Yes. She isolates herself when she wants to calm down. Sometimes she would isolate herself for a long time, like a year. That's the reason why we let her have the biggest room, so she would not be bored," Tooth explained, glaring at Merida.

"Now, we need to get her out to convince her into joining your group," Bunny sighed.

"Why do we need her? We are doing fine without her," Merida said.

"You may not know this, but Elsa has much more experience fighting Pitch. Actually, Elsa has much more experience than all of us. You have never met him before," Bunny said coldly. I was surprised, and by the look on the others face, they didn't know too.

"What do you mean?" Tooth asked. Bunny stayed quiet.

"Never mind. Give her time, she'll come around, Mani will persuade her. She listens to him," North said. What?! Mani talks to her, that's just unfair. What's more unfair is that the older Guardians are hiding something from us, especially Bunny.

Elsa's POV

It has been a week of isolation. Every day, there'll be a different person come to persuade me to go out. But I ignored them, I made time past by inspecting my newest treasure.

In the box was the scroll and different bags of magical. The scroll was the Hocus Pocus Scroll. It can tell me anything I want to know, except for the real reason I go to temples to find things. The real reason was because I need to find something before Pitch does. I figured out what the different stones were except for one.

That one type of stone was unlike anything I've seen. It was the size of a pea, as clear as crystal and as hard as a rock. I need to find out its magical property.

Dad talked to me last night. He told me to give the guardianship a try. I spent the whole of last night thinking. Snow was getting tired of the room and wanted to go out. I needed to go to the RA as well.

The RA is the restricted area is a library in North's workshop. It is restricted because of me. Every time I go, I always end up in trouble. Well it was necessary, if I wanted to find the Ultimate Treasure **(A/N: Remember?)** before Pitch does. But only North has the key, and I doubt he would let me in again after what happened last time.

I still hadn't made my mind. I couldn't think straight. My mind hasn't been straight for a week. And I don't know why, but Jack keeps appearing in my mind. I decided to cool my head and went to the training ground. I threw knives all around, as I try to think of what to do with my brother Pitch.

Pitch used to be okay, he was nice. But then, he became corrupted and very evil, although he still cares about me. That made me think part of him is still there. Tempest was like Pitch, but then he changed. I have a hunch that Pitch is being corrupted by evil Nephilim spirits. These spirits corrupt and control a person's mind and turn them evil.

I wondered if the Big 4 knew about my status. My relationship with Pitch, Tempest and Dad. If they knew about my powers. They already knew about my red sand and water controlling abilities. I'm not going to tell them about the others until necessary.

I was still throwing knives, when Snow and I heard a knock. I expected someone to say something, like the other days, but all we heard was silence. We looked at each other. A knock came again.

Curious, I walked to the door and opened it. There was no one outside. I looked left then right. I looked down and saw a note. I picked it up and read it. "Look up?" I looked up and saw Jack hanging upside down, looking at me, a smirk formed on his lips.

I staggered back and laughed. He laughed too.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Well, I thought I could get you out through your curiosity, and I did it! Point one for Jack Frost!" he said, pumping a fist upwards in victory. Somehow, I found this cute and very familiar.

"Clever," I laughed. Snow was by the side looking at us, with a big grin on her face.

"Those two are so cute together," I heard Snow thought. What?! Not again. She has been thinking the same thing ever since I helped Jack heal his cheek.

"Anyway, I made a bet with Kangaroo that I will get you out. So will you please come with me so I can win," he pleaded.

"What's in it for me?" I asked, smirking.

"You will not have the guilty conscience of not helping me," he said and winked. I laughed, he has a sense of humour. I thought about it for a while, Snow really wants to go outside and I need the key to the RA. I might as well give the guardianship a try like Dad said.

"Agreed."

"Yes!" Jack exclaimed. Snow was so happy, she was flying all around. "Whoa! She can fly?"

"It's kind of obvious, isn't it?" Snow asked.

"Cool! Race you!" he said and he race down the hall to the globe room, with Snow closely behind him. I ran after them, sliding a little on my ice heels. I hope the Big 4 wouldn't notice my clothes are made of ice. We reached the globe room, and just like last time, everyone stopped talking.

"I win!" Jack exclaimed like a child. I think he meant that he won both the race and the bet. I laughed. There was something about him that makes me laugh, a lot. Everyone looked at me in disbelief.

"Frostbite, what kind of spell did you put on her? How did you get her out that fast?" Bunny said.

"Well Fur-ball, he told me that you made a bet with him, and I just wanted you to lose," I said. "Or should I say Kangaroo?"

"Don't you say that!" he shouted.

Suddenly, I was picked up by two yetis. "North!" I yelled, clearly frustrated.

"We had to make sure you won't run away again," North said.

"You do know that I could take them out right?" I asked. "Phil, put me down, I won't run away, I promise."

The yetis put me down and I sat down on my favourite chair. "So, back to business. Elsa, please join the Guardians. Please?" North asked me. I could tell that he was ready to beg me. I looked at the Big 4. They look at me with pleading eyes, except Merida. I considered my options, I could always quit.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Okay."

**A/N: Hi guys! I hope you like this long chapter. Don't you think Jack and Elsa make a cute couple? So you hear about the Ultimate Treasure again. I bet you guys are dying to know what it is, right? No? Anyway, you guys are going to know about it in the next chapter. Don you know how long the next chapter is? It is going to take me forever to type it all! JK, you guys will get to read it next week.**

**School is about to reopen, so you guys will have to excuse me if I don't update once a week. School is going to kill me!**

**If you guys want more information the evil Nephilim spirits, they are spirits who corrupts you by whispering evil thoughts to you first and when your brain is confused, it enters your mind and take control over your body. You will still be in your body, but you will not be able to do anything. that is what is happening to Pitch.**

**I know some of you don't like the part where Pitch is Elsa's brother, but I still made Pitch the somewhat 'bad' guy. Only, Pitch is being controlled.**

**Happy New Year everyone! It's a new year for more romance in Jelsa!**

**Anyway, please review! Keep reading!**

**-Denise**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Musical Memory

Elsa's POV

"Okay," I said. "I'll try, but if it doesn't work out, I'm out, okay?" The Guardians nodded.

"Time for the celebration!" North exclaimed. Music could be heard.

"There is no need for a celebration yet," I said quickly. I know his celebrations are too much of an exaggeration. Plus, I'm not an official guardian yet. Then I had an idea. "But… the key to the RA would be nice," I said innocently.

The music stopped. North, Bunny, Tooth and Sandy stared at me with a weird look. Then, they quickly ran or flew out of the room. Probably off to heighten security around the RA, or to hide the key. Somehow, I feel kind of excited to try busting into the RA again.

I looked at Snow. She was smirking, just like me. "_I wonder what they'll do this time to keep us out,_" she thought. I laughed.

"Maybe they'll put more yetis on guard," I giggled.

"Or maybe they'll hide the key. Oh, what if they put traps again?" Snow asked while laughing.

The Big 4 looked stunned. They have no idea what we're talking about. Still laughing, Snow and I stood up and went to our room, talking about what kind of traps the guardians will set up.

Jack's POV

What just happened? At first, everyone was happy, until Elsa mentioned something about a key. Then the older guardians ran out the room and Snow and Elsa started laughing?! Then they left, talking about traps.

Hiccup was the first to speak. "What's the RA?" he asked. We shook our heads and shrugged our shoulders.

"They are hiding a lot of things from us," Punzie pointed out.

"I think all of the concern about Elsa," Merida added grouchily. What's wrong with her?

"Mer, what's wrong? You've been acting strangely all day," Hiccup said.

"Oh, you noticed. I thought you were too busy staring at Elsa to notice," Merida snapped. Then realising what she just said, she flushed pink. I smirked, and Punzie was fangirling. Hiccup stood there, shocked, but slowly smiled.

"Jealous, Red?" I asked.

"Frost!" Merida shouted, blushing furiously.

"Seriously, Mer? You think l like Elsa? She's cool, but she's way too weird for me," Hiccup said. "Plus, I'm quite sure Frost has a thing for her."

"Hey! I do not!" I said. I tried to sound convincing, but I was blushing. The truth is, I may have a small crush on her.

"Yes you do! You been staring at her since you came in with her," Punzie said. I groaned. Somehow, the conversation changed from the guardians hiding secrets to me liking Elsa.

"See! You're not even trying to deny it!" Punzie exclaimed. Even though she is 327 years old, she still acts like a teenage school girl.

Just then North came in with the other Guardians. They looked around and started to panic. Why are they panicking? "Where's Elsa?" they shouted. Oh…

"Here," a voice came from behind. We turned around and saw Elsa holding a book and a pouch filled with something. The Guardians saw the book and glared at her.

"Relax, it's mine," Elsa said when she saw their faces. The Guardians expressions soften. Weird. What's so wrong about a book?

"Good. So now, let's start the meeting," North said.

Elsa's POV

Everyone sat down in their chairs. I sat next to Bunny and Jack. I was still reading my book, looking for any mentions of the mysterious stone.

All was quiet until Merida asked, "So, Elsa. Do you know the Boogeyman?" That question hit a spot. I do know him, but I wonder if they already knew my secrets, like my powers. Did the Guardians tell them?

I looked at Bunny and gave him a "Do they know?" look. _"No, they don't know a thing. Tooth almost gave away one secret though," _I heard him think. I was grateful that Bunny's my best friend. He knows how to keep a secret.

"Yes, I know him," I said after a pause.

"How did you know him?" Merida asked suspiciously. I could tell she is trying to dig out information about my status with Pitch. Well, she isn't going to get it. Snow was wearing a worried expression on her face. I am quite sure they see it.

"He come into my nightmares, Snow's too," I said. It was true that Pitch comes into our dreams, but he doesn't give us nightmares though, he gives us lectures and tries to make us join his side. But the worst part is that his lectures are really boring!

"Oh," the Big 4 looked surprised. Fooled them! One point for me!

"Well, let me tell you more about Pitch. He is a no good, good for nothing mad man. He is evil. He tries to make people join him. He wants the whole world in Darkness," Jack said. He kept ranting on and on about Pitch. I was getting uncomfortable, Snow was trying to hide.

Bunny and North must have noticed me. "All right, Jack, that's enough. Now, chores!" North boomed. He handed a scroll to each of the Big 4.

"Yeah, mates. Tomorrow, you'll start training with your new leader. We will continue this meeting next time," Bunny said. I was really irritated when he said leader.

"First of all, Bunny, I am not leader yet. Second, how come I don't have chores?"

"Yeah, how come she doesn't have chores?" Merida asked.

"Because she will be doing the job you hate most. Wrapping presents," North said. Oh, that's why. Wait, how can they not like wrapping presents?! They're Guardians! Aren't they supposed to help?

"Yay! Come on, Snow, let's go down and help Phil," I said. The Big 4 looked at me in disbelief. How many times are they going to give me that look?

I took the elevator down. On the way, I heard North say, "See, she's a real guardian. Always helping children even if they don't believe in her." Am I a real Guardian?

I stepped out of the elevator, and was surrounded by yetis. They, at least, seem happy to see me. I guess they must be, since I've been doing this for years until that year Pitch defeated me for the first time. I saddened at the thought. I should have fought harder that year, then no one would have been in danger.

"Hey guy!" I said enthusiastically, trying not to show the sadness I felt. "So, got any presents for me to wrap?" the yetis nodded and pointed to a table full of toys. It was nothing, well it was nothing compared to what they gave me years ago.

"Well, let's get started," I said to Snow. Snow and I worked well together and in no time at all, we finished wrapping the presents. This time we didn't sing like last time, we weren't in the mood. We told the yetis we were done and left.

We decided to walk around the place and explore, since it had been years since we last visited. We wandered all around, until Snow found the music room.

"Sing, Elsa! Sing! Please," Snow begged me.

"Alright, there's no need to beg," I laughed. "Which song do you want me to sing?"

"The one which is a duet, the one where you forgot the male part," Snow said. I sat down on the piano and started to play the tune. This song was somehow always in my head, I can never forget it.

Jack's POV

The gang and I were halfway through our chores when we heard a tune. At first, it was soft, then it got louder. Someone started singing. That voice was magical…

"_I've always been the kind of girl,  
>That hid my face.<br>So afraid to tell the world,  
>What I've got to say."<em>

That song is so familiar. Where have I heard it before? Who's singing? Can't be any of us or Elsa, she is wrapping presents.

"_But I have this dream,  
>Right inside of me.<br>I'm gonna let it show,  
>It's time to let you know.<br>To let you know!"_

_This is real!  
>This is me!<br>I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now.  
>Gonna let the light.<br>Shine on me!"_

I gasped. That song, I know that song! The others looked at me with confused faces.

"_Now I found, who I am,  
>there's no way to hold it in.<br>No more hiding who I wanna be,  
>This is me.<em>

_Do you know what it's like,  
>To feel so in the dark?<br>To dream about a life,  
>where you're the shining star.<em>

_Even though it seems,  
>Like it's too far away.<br>I have to believe, in myself,  
>It's the only way."<em>

What on earth am I still doing here? I should be looking for the person who is singing. Now! She might be the one. I quickly flew off, looking for the source of the voice. I could hear the others following behind me.

"_This is real!  
>This is me!<br>I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now.  
>Gonna let the light.<br>Shine on me!_

_Now I found, who I am,  
>there's no way to hold it in.<br>No more hiding who I wanna be,  
>This is me."<em>

The voice stopped singing. And I still have not found the girl singing yet. The piano stopped, wait! Piano! The music room! Idiot! I quickly flew to the other side of the workshop, where the music room is located. But when I reached the music room, there was no sign of anyone. She must have left.

I walked to the piano and traced the keys of the piano. I felt something cold. There is frost on the piano keys?! How was that possible? Only I have powers over ice and snow and frost, and I didn't play the piano at all. I was on the other side of the building. Unless… the person who sang the song has powers like me! Maybe she died and earned powers too.

Just then Hiccup, Merida and Punzie rushed in.

"Jack, what was all that all about?" Hiccup asked, out of breath.

"That song, I know it. It is from my past. The girl who sang it is from my past," I said. They looked stunned. They must be thinking the same thing.

"Isn't she supposed to be dead, like Eugene?" Punzie asked. Eugene was her husband who died years ago.

"I don't know. Maybe she died and resurrected like me. Mani told me to hold onto this necklace, so I don't think she is dead," I replied. I walked over and propped my staff against the wall. I picked up the guitar from its stand and strummed it. Over the years, I learnt how to play it.

"_You're the voice I hear inside my head,  
>The reason that I'm singing.<br>I need to find you,  
>I got to find you.<em>

_You're the missing piece I need,  
>The song inside of me.<br>I need to find you,  
>I got to find you!"<em>

That was the male part of the song. I sighed. If I do find her, what will happen next? Will she know me? I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw Hiccup looking at me with a pitiful look.

"You will find her. When? No one knows, only time will tell," he said. I nodded and placed the guitar on the stand. I picked up my staff and flew out the door.

"Now let's go finish those annoying chores," I said and everyone groaned.

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter. The song in this chapter is This is me by Demi Lovato. In case you're wondering if this is the song in the locket that Elsa has, it's not. Elsa and Jack used to like singing a lot, they sang a lot of Songs.**

**Happy Birthday, Slothlover0102. Hope you like your present!**

**Anyway, keep on reading!**

**-Denise.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Ultimate Treasure and A dare

All of us continued to do our chores. We were almost done, when Elsa came bursting in, followed by Snow. She was carrying a big book and sounds like she was having a very serious conversation with Snow. Neither Snow nor Elsa notice that we were in the room.

"No, Snow. That temple could be anywhere. If he finds it first, the Guardians will be in serious trouble. All he would need to do is to steal the two other keys and he'll be invincible," Elsa said. She sounds very worried. Who is this 'he'? Is it Pitch? How will the Guardians be in trouble?

"No, he still needs to find the Ultimate temple," Snow argued. What is the Ultimate temple?

"I'm quite sure he knows where it is and-" Elsa stopped short. She must have realised that we were listening. "We'll talk later," she told Snow. Then she walked to the table and sat down there. She plopped the book on it. She opened it and she and Snow started poring over it.

I flew over and looked over her shoulder. There were pictures of temples and treasures. The book was very old and the old lettering was hardly readable.

"May I help you?" Elsa asked me.

"Yeah, what are you doing?" I asked, even though I already know.

"Reading," she answered nonchalantly.

"Why are you looking at temples?"

"I'm planning for my next heist."

"What was it that you were talking about?"

"Aren't you a curious spirit?" Elsa asked me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm curious about all things. Like where did you get that sword again?" I asked. I have been wondering about that sword for ages. That sword was so sharp!

"At a Chinese temple. I asked the Chinese there what kind of treasures they had, and they showed me a picture of that sword. They said they would give it to me if I could get past the booby-traps and defeat a Chinese master. And well, I pass the tests."

"Awesome!" was all I could say.

"Do you want it?"

"Nah, I'm good," I lied. It would be awesome to have it, but after what she did to get it, I don't think I could take it.

"Sure you are," she said sarcastically. She looked relieved that I didn't pursue the question about what she was talking about. I think it's best if I don't say anything more about it. But Merida didn't think so.

"Okay, enough chit-chat. Who is this 'he', Elsa?" Merida said impatiently. I could hear the distaste when she said Elsa's name.

Elsa cringed and closed the book. "No one. It was just a villain who I read in a story. Sometimes I like putting myself in the stories sometimes. Weird, aren't I?" Elsa laughed a forced laugh. With that, she walked away with Snow glaring at Merida.

"Merida, did you have to call her name in that voice?" Punzie scolded. She is always nice to everyone.

"She's hiding something and I want to know what it is," Merida replied defiantly.

"But did you have to interrupt them? Did you see how cute they looked when they were talking?"

"Excuse me?" I asked. I felt heat creep up my cheeks.

"Man, you know Elsa so likes you, right? And you so like her," Hiccup said.

"If I didn't interrupt, they would have gone into their own little world. Then we'd never find out what she's hiding," Merida said.

"Well, being mean is not going to help you. She is never going to open up to you if you keep acting like that. But I think Jack could get her to open up though," Punzie continued.

"Guys, I'm right here!" I said.

"Fine, I'll try to be nice to her," Merida said. "And Jack, she so likes you."

I groaned. How is it that the conversation keeps changing to me and Elsa?

Elsa's POV

I could hear the hate in Merida's voice. My heart started buzzing uncomfortably. Being cupid, hate weakens me. And Merida was full of hate towards me. The way she looks at me, the way she speaks to me. What did I ever do to her?

I could tell that Snow was fuming as we walked back to our room. "Snow, it's okay," I said.

"No! It's not! She can't treat you like that. You don't deserve it. And did she have to interrupt you two like that?" Snow said.

"What?"

"You were talking with Jack. Your conversation was going great, until Red head interrupted you."

"It's okay," I repeated. The truth was, I didn't want to continue talking about me and Jack. He was really nice, he knew I didn't want to say what Snow and I were talking about and didn't pursue the subject. Even though he wanted the sword, he thought about how I got it and didn't want to take it. He was really understanding.

We reached our room and I unlocked the door. "So, let's continue our conversation from before. How are we going to find that temple with the last key?" I asked Snow.

I was talking about the Ultimate Treasure. It is a colourful gem with magical powers. Legend has it that it can absorb the belief of children in the Guardians. The Guardians need the children to believe in them to stay strong. That stone could drain the belief in a Guardian, and little by little, the Guardians will fade away.

Pitch is after it, so he can take over the world and destroy the Guardians. But there are four keys – gems – to enter the Ultimate temple where the Ultimate Treasure is hidden. The four keys are each of a different colour – red, green, blue and yellow. Three keys have already been found. Pitch has the red one, Tempest has the green one, while I have the blue one.

All Pitch needs to do, is to find the yellow key and steal the other keys from Tempest and me. I think he knows where the Ultimate temple is. He can just collect the treasure and we're doomed.

Snow and I have been searching for the yellow key for ages. The only place I know that has information about it is in the RA. But do you know how big that place is? It will take me years to read every single one of those books.

"There's only one thing to do. Get into the RA at all cost," Snow said determinedly.

"Let's wait till North calms down and ask him for the key again," I suggested.

"I doubt he would give it to you," Snow snickered. "Not after what happened last time."

"Ha-ha, very funny," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

We spent the entire afternoon training and talking about Pitch. I was still wondering about the bag of mysterious stones. None of the books I own have mentioned anything about it. Which, is another reason for me to go into the RA. Wait! The Hocus Pocus Scroll! Why didn't I think about it?

I took out the scroll and unrolled it. It was blank. "Hocus Pocus Scroll, please tell me what kind of stone this is," I said as I held up a stone from the bag.

Words started to appear on the scroll. "This is a very rare stone. I have never seen it before, but I heard that it has very powerful magic. It must never fall into the wrong hands."

"Okay, but do you know where the last key to the Ultimate Treasure is?" Snow asked.

More words appeared. "I cannot answer most of your questions, but I can tell you where you can find the answers."

"Where?" Snow and I asked.

"The Book of Legend. It is laid in the hidden library on the top of the tallest mountain in the North Pole. It is guarded by a winter fury, the last of its kind. It is much like a night fury, but it shoots ice instead."

"Thank you Hocus Pocus Scroll," I said. And it rolled up by itself.

A winter fury? It sounds just like that ice serpent, which chased me all around the Earth. Should I take the chance, and risk putting the whole Earth in ice age again? Best not, right? But how will I get North to give me the key to the RA without telling him about the Ultimate Treasure. Dad told me to keep it a secret.

"So… are we going after it?" Snow asked, breaking the silence. I thought about it for a moment.

"We will, only if North doesn't let me in," I said, which is so likely the case. "Come on, let's go outside." I looked out my balcony and saw that it was getting dark. I made a ball of light and threw it in the air. Instantly, the room lit up.

Then I made a smaller ball of light and made it float above my palm. Then we slowly walked out the door, using the ball of light and my bow – which emits a purple glow – to light our way. I hope we don't bump into the Big 4.

As Snow and I walked, we heard voices in the lounge room. I quickly extinguished my light and we walked quietly to the door. There we could hear clearly what they were talking.

"What are you hiding from us?" I heard Merida ask.

"Yeah, and what does Elsa have got to do with it?" Hiccup asked.

"There is no secret, and don't you accuse Elsa of anything," Bunny said angrily.

"Could we just return to the game before we need to return to our jobs," Tooth asked.

Snow and I shared a look and we nodded. We decided to put the older Guardians out of their misery. We casually strolled into the room, causing the Guardians to stop talking. I hummed my song "Let it go", I looked at the Guardians weirdly. "Why are you guys looking at me like that? Did I do something wrong again?"

"Yes," North said.

"Hey, I don't count embarrassing a principal in front of the whole school wrong," I said. I thought he was talking about that last prank.

"You what?" North asked. Oops.

"Nothing," I mumbled.

"You did that too?" Jack asked.

"Hey, the whole school was practically falling asleep. They needed something to wake them up," I said.

"How did you do it?" Jack asked. He looked amazed.

"Well… she sort of made the principal look crazy on stage and poured a bucket of water on her," Snow answered for me.

"Hey! On the bright side though, she wasn't itching anymore," I said when I saw North's glare.

"Whoa, I poured paint and a whole lot of feathers once," Jack said proudly. I laughed.

"What did the principal do?" Snow asked.

"She went crazy and spent the entire assembly looking for the person who did it. She didn't even try to wash off the paint. Instead, she got covered in dust too," Jack said trying to hold back his laughter. By now, Snow and I were giggling.

"Hey Elsa, want to play truth or dare with us?" Punzie asked cheerfully. She reminds me of Anna. "Snow can play too," she added.

Snow and I shrugged our shoulders and I said, "Sure, why not?"

"My turn!" Jack exclaimed as I sat on the couch. He was perched next to me on his staff. I giggled. He turned to Bunny and said, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Bunny replied in a "duh" tone.

"I dare you to jump up and down saying 'I'm a kangaroo!' 20 times," Jack said, smirking. Bunny was fuming, while everybody else was trying to hold back their laughter.

"I wish I had a camera," Jack whispered in my ear as Bunny started jumping up and down. His cool breath sent shivers down my spine and I think I felt butterflies in my stomach?! What!?

Then I had an idea. I took out one of the stones that I got from my last heist. I have hundreds of this, and I figured what this stone does. It is a small blue crystal ball. It records things like a video or take pictures. I held it up and it started recording down Bunny.

It was hilarious, not as funny as the principal though. When Bunny finished, he caught sight of the stone in my hand.

"That better not be a recording stone," he said threateningly.

"As a matter of fact, it is," I said.

He lunged for it, but I was one step ahead of him. I dodged and ran behind North. "Come and get it, Slowpoke."

"Come back here!" Bunny shouted angrily. He chased after me, just as he was about to jump on me, ice was shot out from somewhere. Was that mine? Today, when I was playing the piano, frost covered it, am I losing control? I looked around the room and saw that it was Jack. A wave of relief washed over me.

"Thanks," I told Jack. I threw him the crystal ball, he caught it and flashed me a smile when he saw the video inside the ball.

"I'll get you back, Winters," Bunny growled. "Elsa, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," I said. Snow's face brightened, she ran over to Bunny and whispered something. They were both grinning. Oh no… I know those grins.

"I dare you to kiss Jack," Bunny said.

"WHAT!" Jack and I exclaimed at the same time. We blushed and looked away. Everyone was smirking. "Come on Elsa, you need love too," Snow said.

"Sorry, but cupids are not allowed to love," I said, although that rule is not really very serious.

"Just do the dare already, it's just a dare," Bunny scolded. Urghh…

"Fine, but you better watch your back, Fur-ball," I said. I just want to get this over with. I quickly leaned in and planted a kiss on Jack's cheek, then I ran out of the room. I had a weird feeling. Wait! Do I like him? Maybe…

Jack's POV

She

Kissed

Me.

I was blushing madly when she ran out. The guys were laughing at me.

"She so likes you," Snow said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Why did you call her Winters?" Punzie asked Bunny.

"That's her name," Bunny answered.

"Frost and Winters, great combination," Hiccup said. I groaned. Is everyone going to talk about me and Elsa now?

"And they like pranks, winter, and the colour blue. Do you have any idea how much you have in common?" Tooth asked me. "And you have amazing teeth!"

"Well, we better go, we have a lot of work to do," Bunny said and the Guardians left. Snow went back to her room to find Elsa. The gang and I left to go to our room. Merida and Hiccup aren't familiar to not sleeping yet, they are slowly adapting to life being immortal. I went to sleep because I had nothing to do.

That night, I dreamt of Elsa and we were playing in the snow having snowball fights and skating. Thanks Sandy, wait, do I really like Elsa?

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating sooner, I had a lot of school work. I hope you like this chapter. Did you like the dare Elsa got? I did!**

**Anyway, keep on reading and ship Jelsa! I'll update next week!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Surprises

Jack's POV

I woke up to the feeling of hot water poured on me. "Hey!" I looked up and saw Merida looking down at me. "Get up, you lazy bum!"

"Alright, I'm up," I grumbled. I followed Merida out of the door, and bumped into the one and only Elsa. I was stronger than her, she stumbled and lost her balance. I caught her by the waist before she hit the floor.

"Thanks," she said as I set her back on her feet. "How many times am I going to thank you?"

"Depends," I said, smirking.

"Why are you wet?" she asked.

"Red head there," I answered, nodding my head toward Merida. She giggled.

"That's what Snow called her," Elsa said. She waved her hand and the water on me rose up into the air. The water joined together forming a big drop of water. I was dry.

"Thanks," I said. Then an idea popped up in my mind. "Are you up for a little prank?"

"Who?"

"Snow and Kangaroo," I said. Payback time! She looked at me and grinned.

"How do you want to do it?" she asked.

I whispered my plan into her ear. She listened and nodded. We plan to do it later after training. It is going to be epic!

"Alright, let's go to training," I said and I grabbed her hand, causing the big drop of water drop onto the floor. "Never mind that, let the yetis clean it, we're already late." We ran to the training room and I realised her hand didn't feel boiling hot to me, they felt kind of warm.

We entered the training room and saw all the Guardians there. Elsa looked at the training room in awe. North saw us and immediately waved Elsa over, "Elsa! Come here."

Elsa let go of my hand and immediately, I missed her touch. I saw the gang and walked over. They were grinning for some reason.

"So what's with the holding of hands?" Hiccup asked me. Oh no, not this again.

"There's nothing between us," I said.

"Sure…" Merida, Hiccup and Punzie said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and walked over to North and Elsa.

"North, when did you upgrade your training ground?" Elsa asked.

"Do you like it?" I asked.

"It's awesome!" she said. North beamed. Bunny was smirking, he must have seen us holding hands too. This is going to be annoying. At least we'll have payback later.

"Good, time to test your strength. Yetis!" North called out. Three yetis walked in. I recognised one as Phil. Phil's one of the best fighters, Elsa's screwed. I looked at Elsa, but she just sighed. Snow was yawning. Aren't they worried?

I walked to the side lines, where the others were. Bunny looked at me and asked, "So why were you holding hands with Elsa?"

"I bumped into her on the way here, and I dragged her here. There's nothing between us," I said, getting frustrated.

"Yet," Punzie said. I groaned and turned my attention to Elsa. She was standing in the middle of the room. The three yetis, Phil, Will, and Zell, took their positions. Wait!

"Three at a time?" I asked Bunny.

"Why, worried?" he asked me, smirking his tail off. I wish I could freeze it.

"I'm with Jack on this one," Punzie said.

"Don't worry," Bunny assured us. I looked at Elsa. She was protesting.

"Do we really have to do this? I mean it's been years since I last fought a yeti," Elsa started. Just then, Phil charged. Elsa dodged just at the last minute and gave Phil a kick, causing him to stumble. Will and Zell charged at the same time. Elsa jumped and did a split in mid-air, hitting both yetis in the head. Phil charged again, Elsa spun and swerved his attack, sending another kick at the same time. She did a flip and hit all three yetis. They fainted after the last move.

Our jaws dropped. What. Just. Happened? She just defeated three yetis in less than 15 seconds, that's what happened.

"What just- Did she- How did- What?!" Hiccup stuttered.

"Whoa…" Punzie said.

"How did she do that?" Merida asked.

"She's awesome," I simply said.

North was clapping and laughing. Bunny was smirking. Tooth, Sandy and Snow were cheering. "And yet you still got the moves," North said.

"Told you not to worry," Bunny said.

Elsa walked up to us and laughed. "You know, should really close your mouth," she said. Then I realised that my mouth was still opened.

"Wow, you're good," I said. "But I'm better."

"Alright then Frost, show me what you got," she said. She snapped her fingers and red sand appeared. Slowly, they took the form of yetis. There were about 10 yetis in total. I smirked and went to the centre of the room. The yetis surrounded me.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Ready!" the word wasn't even out of my mouth when the yetis charged. I started shooting ice all around, freezing the sand-yetis in place. Once a yeti caught hold of me, I twist around and threw a sharp icicle at it and it crumbled to the floor. Somehow, this sand reminds me Pitch's black sand.

In less than a minute, all the sand-yetis were destroyed. I heard someone clapping, I turned around and saw Elsa. The gang were staring at me wide eyed. "Gee, Frost, I didn't know you had that in you," Elsa said.

"You underestimated me Miss Winters," I said, bowing. She laughed, I love it when I make her laugh. "That was only 10 yetis, anyway."

She stopped. She looked at me and said, "Jack that was more than 10, that was at least 30 yetis."

"30?" I asked, astonished.

"Yeah, didn't you see me make more when you were fighting?"

"Nope, I was trying to prove to you that I'm better than you," I said, smirking. She looked at me with a twinkle of excitement in her eye.

"Is that a challenge, Mr Frost?" she asked.

"Maybe it is."

"Challenge accepted," she smiled.

"Alright lovebirds, I want to go next!" Merida shouted.

"We are not lovebirds!" Elsa and I shouted back. We looked at each other and said, "Stop saying whatever I'm saying."

"No you stop it!" we said again.

"Ugh…" we gave up at the same time. Seriously, why do we keep doing that? We blushed and looked away. The others were laughing at us. Snow and Punzie were fan-girling.

Just then, Toothless came flying in. We looked at Elsa, expecting her to look scared, but instead, she was squealing when she saw Toothless. "He's so adorable! Can I?" she asked Hiccup. Hiccup nodded and Elsa rushed over to Toothless' side. Toothless immediately liked her and was cuddling against her. Elsa saw me looking at her and turned away. I swear I saw a tint of pink on her cheeks.

The others were looking at her, amazed. "That's Toothless. He's a night fury," Hiccup said. When he said 'night fury', Elsa and Snow looked at each other with a weird look. Strange. Hiccup then launched into the story of how he found Toothless. Elsa listened intently and when Hiccup finished, she looked amazed and all she said was, "Wow."

"Alright, now it's time to train with you powers," North said, after Elsa has finished cooing over Toothless.

"Okay, so let me get this straight. Hiccup can talk to animals and control them. Punzie could control plants and has magic hair, her favourite weapon is a frying pan. Merida could change anything into a weapon and can control wind like Jack and Snow. Jack has powers over ice, snow and frost. Am I right or did I miss something?" Elsa said.

We looked at her shocked. "How did you know?" Merida asked suspiciously.

"I have my sources," Elsa said, shrugging her shoulders. Snow snickered behind her.

"Okay, we'll leave you to use you powers and practice. Elsa, show them what you can do," Bunny said and the Guardians left to their work.

"Okay, so who wants to go next?" Elsa asked as she started forming sand-yetis again. Merida raised her hand immediately. Merida did okay, although she couldn't handle more than 25 yetis. She had used her wind to help shoot her arrows, but they weren't strong enough to cause serious damage.

Hiccup went next. Toothless couldn't do much as we were inside and we didn't want the whole building to be destroyed. But with his flaming sword, Inferno, Hiccup took out about 15 yetis.

Punzie was last. She could use her hair like a whip and make the yetis vanish into thin air. She took out about 20 yetis before she was out numbered.

Each time Elsa made 30 yetis and I was the only one who could defeat all of them, along with Elsa that is. Soon, Elsa made everyone take a break except for me.

"So, Frost, how are you going to prove that you are better than I am?" Elsa asked me as she took a knife from the weaponry. She suddenly threw the knife at a target nearby and it hit the bulls-eye. I smirked and made an icicle and threw it too, hitting the bulls-eye on a target farther away.

"Impressive," she said. She drew an arrow that appeared out of nowhere and shot it in my direction. She acted so fast that, I didn't realise what she was doing until I felt the arrow zip past my ear. I turned around and saw it hit the bulls-eye on the farthest target.

"Whoa," I said. "You may be even better than Merida."

"No, I'm not," she said humbly.

"So, I don't mean to intrude but I heard Bunny say that you have more experience in fighting Pitch than any of us. Mind explaining why?" I asked.

"He said that?" she asked and I nodded.

"Well Pitch and I fight every year, most of the times I win, but sometimes I lose," she said sadly. She mumbled something else. It sounded like, "I'm so going to kill that fur-ball."

"Hey, it's okay, if you don't want to tell me, its fine. And I won't tell the others," I said and she flashed me a grateful smile.

After a few hours, training ended. Elsa proved to be a great fighter and she taught us different techniques in fighting. As we were walking out of the training room, I slipped behind and walked next to Elsa.

"Remember the plan?" I whispered to her. She smirked and nodded. As we walked to the globe room where the older Guardians were, Elsa said, "Guys, I need to go get something in my room. Snow, you go ahead first, I'll catch up." With that she walked off.

As predicted, the others looked at me and Punzie said, "Jack, go follow her."

Playing along, I asked, "What?"

"Go follow her, we won't interrupt you," Hiccup said and they rushed off. I stood there, pretending to be stunned. When they were all gone, I flew off to find Elsa outside her room.

"Got the things?" I asked. She nodded and held up a bucket of water and a box that is labelled 'Itching powder'. "So that's how you did it, itching powder?" I asked her.

She giggled and said, "Hey, it works. Plus it has a very funny effect. How are we gonna pour these on Snow and Bunny?"

"I was thinking maybe we could prank on the gang, Snow and Kangaroo," I said evilly.

"Why not? The more the merrier, now go get your paint and feathers," she said. I nodded and rushed into my room. I went to a corner of the room and took a bucket of paint and bag of feathers. I chuckled to myself, this is going to provoke a mob.

"We have to record this down," I told Elsa as I exit my room.

"Already got that covered, I placed a crystal ball in the globe room this afternoon when we were having a break," she said.

"You are always one step ahead, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. This is going to be epic!" she said.

Quietly, we walked to the globe room. The problem is, we need to enter it without anyone noticing us. "Jack! This way," Elsa said and gestured for me to follow.

"Where are we going?" I asked. We were going in the opposite direction of the globe room.

"Secret passage," she said. We stopped in front of a wall. Elsa pressed her hand against it and pushed. A square appeared under her palm and was pushed into the wall. The whole wall then slid to the side, revealing a small space enough for two people to walk through.

"Whoa, how did you know about this?" I asked, amazed, as we walked down the passage way.

"I like to explore the place and I found this quite by accident. Turns out, there's a whole lot of passages in this place."

"Wow, I need to stick with you in the future, so I can know all your secrets, huh?" I asked. She laughed, sending shivers down my spine again.

"Yeah, maybe you're right," she said. Then she gravely added, "But there are just some secrets that you wouldn't understand."

"So are there anymore secrets you're hiding from us?" I asked, curious.

"You'll find out about all my secrets in time to come."

"Good, then I'm looking forward to it," I said jokingly. She laughed, yes, the serious moment it gone.

Suddenly, she turned and there was a hole in the wall beside her. I looked into it and saw the others in the globe room. A spy-hole. Awesome. Elsa put a finger to her lips, indicating to be quiet. I nodded and we continue walking.

Soon we reached a dead end. I looked up and saw the passage continues going up. There were metal rungs drove into the wall, they were like foot holds.

"This shaft goes up to the landing above the globe room. From there we can put our plan into action. You fly up there with the things first. Be careful not to make any noise," Elsa whispered to me. I nodded and took the bucket of water and paint and flew up. At the top of the shaft, I saw a wooden landing. I looked down and saw the others sitting there, talking.

I quietly placed the buckets on the landing and flew down again. I took the itching powder and the bag of feathers from Elsa and flew up again. When all the things were safely on the landing, I turned to the shaft to see Elsa at the top. I lifted Elsa out of the shaft and onto the landing.

"Thanks, now time for payback," she said, grinning. I smirked. We looked over the edge of the landing and saw the gang, Snow and Kangaroo right underneath us. Perfect. I thought of how we're going to evade the mob later.

"Elsa, who else knows about this landing?" I asked.

"Snow, why?"

"Okay, later we just need to jump down from this landing when we drop the water, and make a run for my room. We have to evade from the mob we're going to provoke later," I said. She giggled and nodded. Just then we heard Punzie said our names.

"Hey, what do you think Elsa and Jack are doing now?" she asked.

"Planning to prank on you," I whispered an answer back. Elsa giggled beside me.

"The unknown…" Hiccup said mysteriously. What? Elsa and I looked at each other confused.

"I think they are perfect for each other," Snow said.

"I'm so going to kill Snow!" Elsa muttered under her breath.

"Yeah, my best friend and my rival, so going to work out," Bunny said.

"Let's just shut their mouths now, huh?" Elsa asked me.

"Agreed," I said and I poured the paint on each one of our victims. They were stunned, then Elsa poured the feathers. There were cries of surprise and a few angry ones from Bunny and Merida. I took out the itching powder and gave it to Elsa. She blew down the itching powder and in less than 10 seconds, they were all doing a crazy dance. The feathers made them look like chickens dancing.

By now, I was laughing out loud and Elsa was trying very hard to hold back her laughter. Below us, our victims and soon-to-be-mob is crying out, "It itches! It itches!" North, Tooth and Sandy were laughing and I saw Sandy holding a camera.

"Should we put them out of their misery?" Elsa asked between laughter that cannot be contained anymore.

"Nah… let's watch them a bit longer," I said.

"Jack!" she cried.

"Oh, alright, but you did put a crystal ball there, right?" I asked. She nodded and waved her hand. The water from the bucket of water floated up. She divided the water in to 5 drops, each above a victim. Just before she dropped it, I said, "Wait!"

I made the temperature of the water colder and I nodded for Elsa to drop it. When she dropped them, there were shouts of surprise and anger.

"Time to jump," I said and I grabbed Elsa's hand and jumped. We landed on the floor and Elsa snatched up something from the side of the wall. Must be the crystal ball. Our victims saw us and started chasing us. They looked hilarious, paint covered their faces and dripped down on the floor. Feathers were stuck against the paint.

"You two better hide somewhere, where I can never find you!" Merida shouted.

"Time to go," I told Elsa and I grabbed her hand. We ran towards my room and rushed in. We locked the door and slumped to the floor. I chuckled softly at first, then Elsa joined in and soon we were laughing so hard that our stomachs hurt.

"Revenge is sweet," I said.

"Yeah, and we got it all recorded down," she said and she held up the crystal ball.

"That was awesome! Now, we are going to be stuck in this room for hours."

Just then we heard the others outside. "Hiccup, you and I will fly Toothless to their window and ambush them from there. Punzie, you, Snow and Bunny will stay here and make a ruckus. They'll never see it coming." Merida said. It was a good thing I have great hearing

"Elsa, lock the window, their coming that way," I told her. She started at me wide eyed and went to lock the window. She drew the curtains across and pulled me to another wall. There was a giant painting of snowy mountains hanging from this one.

"Another passage?" I asked. She nodded.

"They'll break down the window. And the good thing is, Snow doesn't know about this passage," she said. I nodded. She slowly pressed her finger against the side of frame. She was pressing a button. The painting swung out, revealing a hole behind it. So that's why I can never remove the painting.

Just then, the ruckus started, Merida's coming. Quickly, we walked into the passage and the painting swung shut. Great, now we'll never get back.

"So where are we going?" I asked Elsa.

"Follow me, and don't worry, I'll show you how to reopen the painting."

We walked through all the passages. This place is huge. I so need to get a map. We reached another shaft. At the top of this shaft, was light. Where are we going? Elsa started to climb up, I thought it would take too much time. I grabbed her by the waist and flew up. We reached the top in no time.

"Please give more warning the next time you want to do that," Elsa said, laughing.

"I will," I chuckled. Then I looked behind her and gasped. We were in a pavilion built on the very top of the workshop. The view from there was breath taking. The sun was setting, colouring the mountains in the North-pole pinkish orange. The cool wind of the North-pole blew into our faces.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Elsa asked me.

"It's amazing," I said in awe.

"I like coming up here a lot when I get a chance to be alone. It clears my head," she said as she spread her arms wide open and spun around. She looks much more beautiful in the sunset. She looks happy and relaxed. I never saw her looking so relaxed before.

Suddenly, she pointed at something. I looked, and saw Merida and Hiccup on Toothless. Poor Toothless, he has paint all over his back. They were flying around searching for something, which are us.

"Can they see us?" I asked. Elsa shook her head.

"This pavilion cannot be seen from a far and is very well camouflaged, that's why you never see it when you are flying around the workshop," she said. I thought about it, she was right. I never did see a pavilion on the top of the workshop before.

Elsa walked to the edge of the pavilion and sat down. She gestured for me to sit next her. As I sat down, I let my legs dangle from the edge, like Elsa. I look down and saw that if you slip of this edge, you will be falling from a great height.

"So you're not afraid of heights?" I asked Elsa. She shook her head. "Then what are you afraid?"

She was silent for a moment, then she said quietly, "I'm afraid that I'll hurt others."

"Hey, you can't hurt others," I assured her.

"That's not what I meant. I meant that people would get hurt because _of_ me," she said. "I afraid people wouldn't accept me."

"Why wouldn't they accept you?"

"Try, Merida," she simply said. Even though it sounds casual, I know she's trying to evade the question.

"Hey, don't let her get to you. You are an awesome person, okay?" I said. She looked at me and nodded.

"What's your fear?" she asked me.

"I'm afraid that people wouldn't see me again, they wouldn't believe in me," I said. "I'm afraid that the Guardians wouldn't trust me anymore."

"Even though, most of the times you're joking, I'll trust you. You seem like a trustworthy person," she said. My heart warmed when she said that.

"And I'll always accept you, I promise," I said, she smiled and we spent the next few hours talking, watching the others try to find us desperately.

Soon, it was night time. Elsa brought me back to my room. She pressed another button by the side of the wall and the painting swung open. The others have gone to bed, so Elsa can go to her room safely. Before she left, I grabbed her hand.

"How about we explore these passage ways tomorrow?" I asked her. She smiled at nodded eagerly. "Alright, be here at 11 in the morning, after I finished my chores, okay?"

"Okay, you keep this," she said and placed the crystal ball in my hand. With that, she left. That night, I kept replaying the day's events in my head and must have watched the video at least a hundred times. I smiled at the thought of spending the day tomorrow with Elsa exploring the passage ways.

**A/N: Hey guys! So how is the new chapter? Was the Jelsa moment great? I hope it was! Well, I'll update next week since I have so much school work!**

**Anyway, please review and tell me your opinions. Keep on reading and ship Jelsa!**

**-Denise**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Passage ways

Elsa's POV

I woke up to find Snow jumping onto my middle. "Elsa! My fur is tangled from your little prank yesterday, now you need to help me," Snow cried.

"You were asking for it," I retorted.

"Help me," Snow wailed.

"Fine, come on," I sighed. I took Snow to the bathroom and placed her in the bathtub. I filled the tub with water and started to scrub Snow's fur. The paint that was still left in her fur easily came off and soon, her fur was free of paint. The water in the tub turned dirty, and I had to let the water out. I used soap and gave Snow's fur a good wash.

Soon, Snow was nice and clean again. I dried her fur and brushed it. In less than 30 minutes, Snow's fur was its usual snowy white colour and was silky smooth again.

I thought about yesterday, how much fun I had with Jack. Today, we're going to explore the passage ways together. Somehow, I don't fancy bringing Snow along. She's going to tease about me and Jack. I have to ditch Snow. Wait, what? When have I ever ditched Snow for a boy?

I went to the bathroom and had a quick bath. I undid my braid and my hair fell loose. My hair was wavy from braiding it. I quickly braided it again, holding it in place with snowflakes.

We walked out of the room and I bumped into Jack again. And once again he caught me by the waist. "Thanks. We got to stop bumping into each other." I said and he laughed.

"Yeah, we should," he said. We walked down the hallway with Snow in front of us. We entered the globe room and saw that the remains of our prank were still in the room and on the victims, except for Snow.

"Oops," Jack and I said.

"Well, since you two were responsible for this prank, I expect you to clean it up," North said. Even though he sounds fierce, I saw his mouthing twitching and he had a sparkle in his eyes. He was trying very hard to contain his laughter. Jack and I nodded, smiling.

"And that means, extra chores," North continued. Jack groaned beside me. "But first, Elsa could you help clean them up? Jack will help Hiccup and Bunny." North gestured to the gang and Bunny. We nodded and I brought Merida and Punzie to my room, where the bath tub is bigger.

Without a word, I filled the tub with water and placed Punzie's hair in. And there was a ton of hair. I started to wash her hair with soap when Merida asked, "Whose idea was it?"

"Ours," I said. I didn't want Jack to get into trouble all by himself with Merida. I scrubbed Punzie's hair and in 30 minutes time, the paint was off. I rinsed Punzie's hair once more and helped dry it. I passed her a brush to brush her hair before I start on Merida's.

Merida's hair was a mess. So I made her put her hair in the tub and rinsed it. I poured the soap into her hair, and I slowly tried to take the paint of her hair. After an hour or so, all the paint was gone and Merida's hair was straighter than before.

Merida looked at her hair critically and gave an approving nod. I heaved a sigh of relief. Now that was over. I wonder how Jack is doing.

Jack's POV

After Elsa left with the girls, Hiccup and I went to clean the paint off Toothless back. It was easy as the paint I used was easy removing. But there was no way I'm going to help Kangaroo.

After removing the paint off Toothless, I went to do my chores. I washed the dishes. I polished the silverware. Now I just need to clean the globe room and remove all the paint.

As I started scrubbing the paint off the floor, Elsa came in. "So how's the cleaning going?" she asked.

"I hate chores," I replied. She laughed. "It's not funny. You get the easy jobs," I added.

"Hey, I spent 30 minutes cleaning Punzie's hair, and an hour cleaning Merida's, you think that was easy?" she laughed. I grinned.

"Well, this is going to take me forever," I said.

"No, it's not," she said and she took the brush from my hand. She took the spare one beside the bucket of water. She took off her shoes and made 2 ropes of red sand. Then she strapped on the brushes to her feet. She stood up and started skating around.

I looked at her amazed. She looks like she's having fun. As she skated around, the paint started disappearing. She skated up to me with two brushes, she was giggling. I rolled my eyes and she helped me strap on the brushes. Then she pulled me along with her and we skated all around the room. Soon, the paint on the floor disappeared. We stopped and unstrapped the brushes.

"See, that was fun, wasn't it, guardian of fun?" she asked me.

"Ha-ha, very funny," I said sarcastically.

"Well, I think you're done right? I'll see you at 11," she said and left the room. I smiled to myself, excited to explore the passages with Elsa. I quickly kept the cleaning tools and went to my room.

I wait for half an hour and still no sign of Elsa. It was already a quarter past 11, where is she? I looked at the paintings in my room. There were 4 in total. One of them was the one with the snowy mountains, there was another one above my bed, it's a painting on two people ice-skating in a forest. The other two paintings were winter scenery.

Thump. Thump.

Suddenly, I heard thumping. I looked around and saw that it came from behind the painting above my bed. I looked at it curiously, suddenly, the top of the picture came of the wall, and the side with the painting on it hit the wall. There was a hole behind it and out tumbled Elsa. She landed on my bed with a thud.

"Ow!" she cried. Just then, we heard footsteps and angry muttering. She gasped and quickly turned around to close the painting. "Don't tell him I'm here."

"Who?" I asked.

"Bunny."

"Okay, go hide in the closet," I said and pointed to the closet, it was empty except for a few art pieces. She went to hide and right after she closed the door of the closet, the door to my room burst opened. Bunny was standing there, looking angry, at least he's not furious.

"Ever heard of knocking?" I asked.

"Have you seen Elsa?" he asked.

"No, I think she said she went for a walk," I said casually.

"She's so going to get it," Bunny muttered as he left.

"And next time, knock!" I called out to him. When I was sure he left, I closed the door and locked it. Elsa came out of the closet and whispered, "Is he gone?" I nodded and she plopped herself on my bed.

"What did you do? And why were you in the passage ways without me?" I joked. I sat down on the bed next to her.

"I was trying to escape."

"Escape from what?"

"I might have taken a few chocolate eggs from the pantry," she said sheepishly.

"A few?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, maybe a dozen," she said. She went to the painting again and opened it. She took out a basket and in it were a dozen chocolate eggs and a dozen cookies.

"You steal food too, huh?" I asked. I steal cookies too. I had to make sure the elves didn't get them first. She hummed and nodded. She offered me a cookie and I take it. She went to the closet again and took out some of my art pieces.

"How did you make these?" she asked. They were figures made of wood or metal. I'm sort of a blacksmith and I like tinkering with wood.

"Use to know blacksmith and carpentry when I was human," I said, taking another bite from the cookie.

"Wow," she said.

"So do you want to go now?" I asked. She nodded. "So which ones of these paintings have passages behind them?" I asked.

"Only these two. Want to go the way I came in?" she asked. I nodded and she crawled into the hole above my bed. I pulled the painting closed behind me. At first, the ceiling was low and we had to crawl. But slowly, the floor sloped down and we could walk again. Elsa turned and pointed at a wall and showed me a button by the side. "My room," she said. "Best if we don't go in there, Snow's sleeping."

We continued walking until Elsa stopped again and pointed to another spy-hole. I looked into it and saw North in his study dancing around and playing with his toys.

I looked at Elsa and saw that she was covering her mouth with her hand to hold back her laughter. She then pointed to a wall by her side and I knew that she was saying that, that was the wall to go into North's study. I nodded and we continued walking down the passage.

She showed me all around, pointing to the entrances to the rooms and hallways. It was so easy to remember. The directions were just like when you're outside. In less than two hours, I got this whole place memorised.

Then, she suddenly stopped at a dead end. I looked up, but there was no shaft. "Where are we?" I asked.

"At the far end of the workshop. You know, I have never told anyone about this place," she said as she pushed a brick out of place. The wall slid upwards enough for a person to bend down and crawl through. "Come on," she said and gestured for me to follow her, just as she disappeared under the wall.

I followed her and when I looked up at the other side, I was speechless. There were stalagmites and stalactites forming all around us. Some of them have joined together forming pillars. It was like time has stopped still.

"Awesome, isn't it. I never really explored this place, because, um…" she stopped.

"You were scared, weren't you?" I asked. She nodded.

"I mean, exploring this place by yourself is a little creepy," she said. "And I don't think Snow would have like it here."

"Okay, this will be our little secret," I said.

"Come on, there's an arch over there," she said and pulled me along with her. We walked through the arch and entered a tunnel. It was a short one and soon we entered another cavern, but this time, the cavern was filled with stars, well things that look like stars.

Elsa gasped and stood there admiring the 'stars'. They were the colour of green, blue and yellow. I took a closer look at the 'stars' and saw that is some natural stones that emitted light, like my staff and Elsa's bow.

"It's so beautiful," Elsa said as I spot another archway at the end of the cavern.

"Okay, come on," I said and this time, Elsa's the one being dragged. This time, the tunnel was much longer and it slopes upwards. The whole walk was about 30 minutes when I saw light at the end of the tunnel. One more turn and we saw daylight. It was a big cave and at one side of the cave was a big hole. We looked out the hole and saw the whole view of the North Pole. It was breath taking, not like the view we had in the pavilion, but still beautiful. We could even see the workshop from here.

"Jack, these caves are caves of treasure. All the things they hold are so beautiful," Elsa sighed next to me as we take in the scenery before us.

"Yeah, I'm glad that Mani chose you to be a guardian. Else, I would never have met you and see all these beautiful things," I said.

"And I'm glad that I stayed and trusted you," Elsa replied.

We walked to the big hole and leaned out. It was very well hidden from view, there was a ledge protruding out from above and below, covering it from view from both ways.

I looked behind and saw another tunnel. I tapped Elsa on the shoulder and waved for her to follow me. We walked along this new tunnel. This tunnel was different from the others, it had bright colours and beautifully decorated walls. Suddenly, I felt a little dizzy, but other than that, I was fine.

"Jack, are you alright?" Elsa asked, with a worried expression on her face.

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy," I said as we reached a dead end. On the wall in front of us, there was a carving on it. The carving could fit four identical gems in it, each place so one would point up, down, right, left. When Elsa saw the carving, she gasped. I looked at her confused.

"Jack, we have to leave," she said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Jack, this place is bad for you. Make an ice wall," she commanded me.

"Why?"

"Jack, trust me, please," she begged me. I remembered yesterday she said she would always trust me. Now, I need to trust her. I made an ice wall and she made a wall out of sand. "Again." I did it again and the cycle continued. We did it until, we were at the mouth of the cave. Then she made me help her push a boulder to block the entrance.

The dizziness was gone. "Do you feel better?" Elsa asked me. I nodded and she wrapped her arms around me.

"Why did I feel like that? Why did you want to seal the tunnel up?" I asked her.

She broke apart and looked at me in the eye. "I can't tell you now, but promise me something, will you?" she asked me. I nodded and she continued, "Promise me you'll never tell a single soul about this place and never go into that tunnel again, okay?"

"Okay," I said.

"Good, now let's go back. Do you want to fly, or go back through the tunnels?"

"Tunnels sounds good, and besides, you need to close that wall remember?" I asked. She nodded and we went back to the cavern of stalagmites and stalactites.

We went back to my room and ate the chocolate eggs and cookies that we left. Just before, Elsa left to go to her room, she said, "Hey, I had a great day, we should do it more often."

"Yeah, me too," I answered. She left and I repeated, "Me too."

**A/N: Hey guys! The new chapter's here! How did you like it? On the scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate the Jelsa moment? I bet you knew why Elsa wanted to seal the tunnel up. Anyway, I hope I updated just in time before you guys kill me. I'll update next week.**

**Keep on reading and ship Jelsa!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The RA

Elsa's POV

We have to get into the RA today! Yesterday, when Jack and I were in those caves, we found where the Ultimate Treasure is. The symbol on the wall was the symbol of the Ultimate Treasure. That was why Jack had felt dizzy. It was a good thing, he had not been believed in for so long, else he would have been much worse.

This morning I woke up to the feeling of Snow licking my face.

"Ew, Snow!" I cried.

"Where have you been, yesterday?" she asked smugly.

"Why are you looking at me like that," I asked casually. I always act casual when I want to avoid a question.

"Answer the question! You were with Jack, weren't you?"

"What makes you think that?" I asked, hoping that she won't tease me.

"Because I woke up yesterday to find that you were missing and I asked everyone but Jack," Snow explained.

"Okay, fine. Yesterday, Jack and I were exploring some tunnels and I found the place where the Ultimate Treasure is, of course I didn't tell Jack what it is, but he helped me seal it up," I said. Snow was speechless. I continued, "But we still have to find the last key and hide it to make sure no one can get to the Ultimate Treasure again."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Snow asked after a moment of silence.

"I just did."

"We have to get into the RA today. If you found the somewhat 'Ultimate Temple', Pitch will definitely find it soon."

"That's what I was thinking," I said. I got up and walked to the mirror. My hair was still in its braid. I undid it and my hair fell down. Snow squealed.

"Elsa, your hair looks so beautiful this way! You should change your look today!"

"Maybe you're right, but only for today," I said. I looked at myself in the mirror and waved my hand. My shirt changed into a cocktail one and my pants changed into a skirt. The skirt was slanted and had a slit, like my ice dress. I added a tint of pink at the end of my skirt. Now my outfit is complete.

"Elsa! You look awesome!" Snow exclaimed. She added smugly, "I'm sure Jack would love your new outfit!"

"Seriously, Snow? I'm only in the mood for change. Now let's go get that key!" I said. But I wondered what Jack would say when he sees me. Wait, why am I so concern about how I look in front of him?

We walked out of the room and off to find North.

Jack's POV

Today, the minute I entered the globe room, I was surrounded. Merida, Hiccup and Punzie looked at me with smug looks.

"Where have you been?" Punzie asked me.

"Er… my room?" I answered.

"How about yesterday?" Hiccup asked. I remembered being with Elsa, exploring the tunnels, and her weird behaviour when she saw that symbol. I had promised not to say a word about it too. It had been nice just being with Elsa.

"Outside?" I asked. It was true, Elsa and I did go outside, so technically, I wasn't lying.

"You were with Elsa, weren't you?" Merida asked. How did she know?

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"Because Snow found Elsa missing, and asked us if we had seen her. We went to look for you, but you were nowhere to be found," Hiccup explained. Oh, that's how.

"Okay, fine, we went flying around, exploring," I lied. Well, part of it was a lie.

"So what happened?" Punzie asked.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Did something happen between you two?"

"I told you, nothing is happening between us. We're just friends."

"Right, two people, a girl and a boy, just disappeared for 5 hours and nothing happened," Hiccup said sarcastically. The others nodded in agreement.

"Fine believe whatever you want," I said, annoyed. I walked to the table and found 4 scrolls on it. Chores… I picked them up and handed each one to the gang. As usual, Elsa won't have any chores to do. The others groaned and scanned through their list of chores.

Just then, someone enter. I looked up and my jaw dropped. It was Elsa, but she looked different. Her shirt was now a cocktail shirt, and her pants had changed into a skirt. The skirt end was slanted and had a slit, it had a tint of pink at the end as well. Her hair was wavy and let down her back. She looks different, a good different.

"You might want to close your mouth before she sees you," Hiccup whispered. I realised that I was staring and quickly averted my gaze away from Elsa. The others grinned.

"Good morning," she greeted as she sat down in the chair next to me. I felt myself staring again, and looked away. "Have you seen North?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Haven't seen him since yesterday, you know, the paint job," I replied, trying to stifle a laugh. Elsa coughed, trying to hide her smile. The others glared at us.

"You still got the video?" Elsa whispered to me. I nodded.

"Must have watched it at least a hundred times," I whispered back.

"What are you two whispering about?" Merida asked.

"Nothing," we answered together. We groaned, why do we keep doing that?

"Well, I'm going to go look for North," Elsa said. She stood up and walked off with Snow following behind her. The gang and I went off to do our chores.

We finished our chores and fell back into our chair in exhaustion. North gave us so much work to do. Just then, Elsa rushed back into the room. She was shouting.

"North! North! Where are you?" she shouted. She looked at us with a frustrated look on her face. "Did you see North walk this way?"

We shook our heads. "Did you try his study?" I asked.

"Yes, I tried everywhere. He wasn't down at the factory, the study, the garage, not even the pantry," she said as she took out a cookie.

"Hey, did you forget about me?" I asked jokingly. She rolled her eyes and took out another cookie and passed it to me. I took a bite in it. "Mm…fresh out of the oven."

"Elsa, we can't wait this long. We have to get that key," Snow whined. What is she talking about? What key?

"Well, North is hiding again," Elsa grumbled. What? North is hiding?

Elsa's POV

Urghh… does he seriously needs to hide? I'm not that terrifying. Then, I had an idea! The bell!

"North, if you're not coming out, I'm ringing the bell," I called out. The yetis and elves who heard me came running towards me shaking their heads, but nothing, no one. The big 4 looked confused.

"Alright North, you asked for it!" I said. I whistled and a thick rope descended from the ceiling. It was connected to an enormous bell, hidden above the globe room. I don't think the Big 4 knows about it. I turned to them and said, "You might want to cover your ears for this."

With that, I gave the rope a good strong tug.

_Ring… Ring…_

The ringing echoed through the workshop, causing the ground to shake. The yetis and elves were either running around like the world was coming to an end, or rolling on the ground, covering their ears. The Big 4 surprised and were covering their ears to block out the noise. Like that will help.

Then North came out of his hiding place, which was behind the globe, and gave the rope another tug. The bell stopped ringing, and it was like I went deaf. But the looks on their faces, they were hilarious! Snow and I couldn't hold back our laughter for more than 2 seconds.

North glared at me. "Sorry, but you wouldn't come out. I had to do it," I said innocently. I turned to the Big 4. "Are your ears still working?"

"Yeah, if only they would stop ringing," Jack said, rubbing his ears. Snow and I giggled.

"North, I need the key to the RA now," I said, hoping he would say yes.

"No!" came the expected answer.

"See, Elsa I told you he wouldn't give it to you," Snow said in her I-told-you-so voice.

"Why not?" I asked, annoyed. I am being very kind here.

"Because every time you enter the RA, disaster strikes," North reasoned.

"Are you saying I'm bad luck?" I asked, starting to lose my temper.

"No, that's not what I meant. It's just that every time you put yourself and others in danger."

"Just give me that key!" I finally lost it. Going into the RA was the least dangerous of all my choices.

"No!" North bellowed and stomped out of the room. Snow was growling and I stomped my foot. Why does he have to be so difficult?

"So what's the plan?" Snow finally asked.

"Get the key," I said and we left the room to go plan.

Jack's POV

What were they talking about? What is the RA? What key? What kind of disaster? Questions were flooding my mind.

"Seriously, what is the RA?" Hiccup asked again. We were all getting very annoyed and confused. Annoyed that the other Guardians are keeping secrets from us, confused of what Snow and Elsa were talking about.

That night, I couldn't sleep. All I could think of was Elsa. She is one mysterious person, she was made up of many secrets. How many secrets is she hiding? She once said that I will get to know her secrets in time to come. When would that be? She has an amazing personality.

She looks really familiar too. Those sparkling blue eyes were mesmerizing. Here was something about her laughs that send chills down my spine. I fiddled with my necklace. My gaze went to the 'E' shaped key. E… for Elsa! Could it be?

Just then, I heard a door close outside my room, then footsteps. It sounds like more than one pair of feet. The footsteps were really soft and gentle, definitely not a boy. I waited for the footsteps to past my door and further down the hallway. Quietly, I opened my door and peered out. I saw a purple glow and the figure of a girl and a dog. Elsa and Snow.

The purple glow emitted from Elsa's bow. Her bow was liked my staff, she never goes anywhere without it. I wonder what they're doing this late at night. They were headed to North's study, where he spends his time making toys. Careful, not to let them see the glow of _my_ staff, I floated after them.

They reached outside the study and Elsa opened the door. They tip-toed into the room. I peeked through the door and saw them rummaging through the drawers of the tables. What are they doing?! Just then, Elsa – who had been picking at a locked drawer with a hair pin – held out an intricate golden key. "Found it!" she whispered-yelled to Snow.

"Good, let's go!" Snow said happily. Just then, the lights were snapped on, North appeared. He looked really angry. Uh-oh. He walked towards Elsa and snatched the key out of her hand.

"I am very disappointed in you, Elsa. I told you, you are not allowed in the RA. Not only will you hurt yourself, you'll hurt the others as well. Yet, you still try to break in. You should be ashamed. What will your Dad think?" North scolded. Dad?

"You know nothing!" Elsa said back and she marched out of the room, just to bump into me. She would have fallen onto the floor for the third time, if I hadn't caught her by the waist again. We stared into each other's eyes for a second before I pulled her up.

"Thanks, again," she said and started walking back to her room.

"What's wrong, Snowflake?" I asked, walking beside her. Where did that come from? It was like on instinct to say it. She stopped walking and looked at me with a puzzled look.

"Snowflake?" she asked.

"Sorry, didn't know where that came from," I apologised, feeling heat rush up my cheeks.

"No, it's okay. I like that name, I just…found it very familiar," she said, blushing as well.

"So, wanna tell me what's wrong?" I asked as we resumed walking. She shook her head.

"Sorry."

"It's okay," I said. Then I had an idea. "Do you think you can go to sleep?" She shook her head again.

"Come on, then. Let's go have some winter fun!" I exclaimed. She giggled. "Yes, she's smiling again," I added.

"Elsa, I'm tired, you go ahead with Jack," Snow said and continued walking back to their room. I could tell that she was smiling.

I led Elsa to an open window, then picked her up bridal style and flew out of the window at top speed. She shrieked and wrapped her arms around my neck, she buried her face into my shoulder. "Jack!"

I chuckled at her reaction. "Not funny, Jack. Not funny," she said into my shoulder.

"I thought you flew before," I laughed.

"That was with Snow! She would never let me fall, and she would go at a slower pace."

"But that would be no fun!" I said. I turned my head and whispered into her ear, "I would never let you fall. I promise, I would never let anything hurt you." She said nothing.

Soon, we were in Burgess. I landed on the lake where I died and set Elsa down. She looked at the place in amazement.

"Where are we?"

"This is where I died as a human."

"How did you um… pass?" she hesitated. I guess she didn't want me to feel sad. I told her how I saved my sister and drowned.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Don't be. It's fine really. How did you pass?" I asked curiously.

"Well, one day, my sister, Anna, and I were in the mountains, just having fun. Then, an avalanche started. We ran, but it was gaining. Then I saw a cave and pushed Anna in, but before I could jump in, the avalanche caught me and I was buried," she said and she looked really sad.

"Hey, we came out to have some fun. So turned that frown upside down," I said. She giggled at the rhyme. I smirked and made a snowball. I threw it and it hit Elsa's face. 'Uh-oh' I thought. But she was laughing when she wiped the snow off. Suddenly, I felt something cold hit my face. I stumbled and fell into a big pile of snow.

"Oh, it's on!" I yelled and our snowball fight begins. Elsa makes snowballs very quickly, and can dodge many snowballs. I can fly and have unlimited ammo. The fight ends in a tie.

Then Elsa pulled me onto the lake and we started figure skating. We skated a lot, while talking about random things. I told her about how we defeated Pitch the other time.

"Wow, I didn't know you could do that. That burst of energy," she said after she finished listening to my story.

"Yeah, I didn't know I could do that too."

"I think, it was because of your emotions," she said. I nodded. Suddenly, we slipped. I fell into the snow and Elsa landed on top of me. Whoa, déjà vu. Elsa blushed and rolled off me. "Sorry," she whispered.

She laid next to me in the snow and we gazed up at the sky. The night sky was full of twinkling stars. "It's so beautiful, just like those in the cave," Elsa sighed.

"Maybe. I know something even more beautiful," I said.

"What is it?" she asked curious.

"Not telling," I answered playfully. She pouted. She's so cute when she pouts, wait what? "So mind telling me what's wrong now?"

She thought for a moment, then sighed. "Alright. All Snow and I want to do is to go into the RA. The RA is a library, the restricted area. But every time I go into the RA, there would be a disaster. So now North and the other guardians won't let me in."

"Wow, harsh. But can't you just use a passage?" I asked.

"No, there are no passages leading to that room," she said.

"But why do you want to go in there so badly? Are you looking for something?"

"Yes, I'm looking for this treasure. Only one exist and I can't find where it is hidden," she said sadly.

"Why?" I asked. She didn't answer my question. "Hey, if you don't want to tell me, it's fine."

"Thanks. I never knew the Guardian of fun was so understanding," she laughed.

"Why, thank you. But I have a question," I said. She nodded for me to continue, I found that really familiar. "When can I know your secrets?"

"You'll know soon enough," she said mysteriously.

"You mean I have to wait again?" I asked jokingly. She laughed and nodded. I pulled her close and we watched the stars till it was nearly sunrise.

"Come on, let's go. Before they sound the alarm for two missing guardians," I joked. She giggled. I picked her up bridal style again and flew to the workshop. This time she trusted me more and didn't hang on as tightly as before. I flew to her balcony and set her down.

"See you later," I said.

"Thanks, Jack. I had a great time," she said, smiling.

"Me too, Snowflake," I replied. Then I quickly leaned in and gave her a peck on her cheek, then I flew off. Why did I do that? Something made me do it. I had another sense of déjà vu.

I flew to the globe room and was surprised to see Tooth, Sandy and Bunny there. I thought they went back to work. North still looked pretty angry. Just then, Merida, Hiccup and Punzie came in. they were just as surprised as I am.

"Where's Elsa?" North asked angrily. The gang was startled. They should be. You rarely see North angry.

"In her room," Merida answered.

"Go get her," North commanded. Wow, he's pushy.

"No need," a voice said from behind. I spun around and saw Elsa. Any sign of happiness I saw minutes ago was gone. Her hair was in her braid again, but she was still wearing her new outfit. "Morning," she said coldly. Snow was glaring at North.

"You, sit!" North bellowed, causing everyone to jump except for Elsa. She calmly walked to her seat, completely unaffected. "You know you are not allowed in the RA and yet you still try to go in," he continued.

"Can someone please tell me what the RA is?" Hiccup asked for the third time.

"It's just a library," I said. The gang looked at me in disbelief. "What? Elsa told me."

"Do you not remember last time?" North shouted at Elsa.

"Oh, joy. Another lecture," Elsa said sarcastically.

"Elsa, this is serious. Last time, you were chased by an ice serpent all around the Earth, nearly freezing the whole planet," Tooth said. What?!

"That was 10 years ago," Elsa said.

"Wait, you mean that snowstorm when I was a kid was your fault and not Jack's?" Merida asked. Elsa nodded sheepishly.

"See, I told you it wasn't me!" I exclaimed. Everyone had thought it was me who sent that gigantic snowstorm 10 years ago, when I was the one trying to unfreeze the planet.

"Or the other time you flooded the warren," Bunny growled. She flooded the warren? Cool!

"I said I was sorry. Plus how was I supposed to know that mean old merman was following me," Elsa said. Merman?

"And, what about the time you nearly blew up the workshop?" North asked.

"Wait, you nearly did what?" Hiccup asked.

"Blew up the workshop," Punzie answered for Elsa.

"Nearly," Elsa pointed out.

"Face it Winters, you cause disaster every time you go into the RA," Bunny said.

"Look here Fur-ball, we have reasons to go into the RA. We don't go in and risk everyone's life for no reason!" Elsa shouted. "I was being very kind to ask for the key and what do I get? Nothing! The reason I stayed was because of the RA, got that? I was just doing my job!"

"Fine then, what's the reason? And what's your job?" Merida asked. I suddenly felt the temperature in the room dropping.

Elsa kept quiet. I could tell, she was trying for hard not to blow her top. She finally answered, "I can't." I wanted to tell them about the treasure she's looking for, but she caught my eye. She gave me a look, warning me not to say a word.

I guess Merida judged too quickly and whispered to Punzie, "She's not only a thief, show-off, but a liar too." Apparently, Elsa heard that. She looked at Merida with a hurt expression.

"Is that what you think I am? You think I'm like Pitch, don't you?" she asked, her voice cracked. Pitch? Why would she think that? I gasped when I saw tears streaming down her cheek. She's crying.

Elsa headed for the door. "I'm going for a walk," she said as Snow followed her. Two yetis grabbed her. Instantly, she gave a kick and knocked both yetis out. "Leave me alone!" she screamed and she dashed out the door.

I was about to go after her, when North blocked my way. "No, let her go. She needs time alone," he said. As much as I hate to say it, he was right.

I had promised her that I won't let anything hurt her, but I failed. She still got hurt in the end. I glared at Merida and hope that she would be alright. If she doesn't return by nightfall, I'm going to look for her.

**A/N: Hey guys! The new chapter is out! Hope you liked it. So the reason that Jack felt dizzy the last chapter was because of this stone called the Ultimate Treasure you guys read in the last few chapters. It can make a Guardian sick, like really sick and they would slowly fade away. You know, like sucking all the belief in them. Jack wasn't believed in for that long, so it just made him dizzy. Elsa wasn't affected as she is a teenager believer. The stone only sucks the children's belief.**

**The part when Elsa said Merida thought she was like Pitch was because Elsa heard Merida's thoughts.**

**Elsa is sort of a trouble maker, isn't she? Well, I personally like her this way. It makes her look awesome! I think Elsa's awesome, don't you?**

**Anyway, I'll update next week! Keep on reading and ship Jelsa!**

**-Denise**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Comfort.

Elsa's POV

I ran. They think I am a thief, a show-off, a no good person. And it was true. I don't mind them calling me that. But when I looked at Merida, I could hear her thoughts clearly.

"_She might as well be another Pitch,"_ Merida was thinking to herself. She thinks I'm like Pitch? I knew they would never accept me. Who would accept the Snow Queen?

After running a few miles, I flopped onto the snow and sobbed silently to myself. Snow came up to me and snuggled against my side. Frost spread around me, I hope no one followed me. I nearly lost control over my ice powers, I had felt the room temperature dropping.

_**It was dark all around. Suddenly, the Big 4 appeared in front of me. "You're a monster!" Merida cried. I gasped. Monster… Monster… the word kept ringing in my head. The Big 4 looked at me in disgust. Jack crossed his arms and said, "You're just like Pitch. It's no wonder you're his sister. We'll never accept you!"**_

"_**What, but you promised…" I started. He cut me off.**_

"_**That was before I knew your little secret! You lied to me, liar!" he shouted. Tears start to flow out of my eyes. The Big 4 started closing in on me, they were shouting out names. Monster… Wicked… Sorcery... I covered my ears, but the words were still ringing in my ears.**_

"Noooo!" I screamed. My eyes fling open. I realised that it was just a nightmare, I must have sobbed myself to sleep. Tears were still streaming down my face, this time leaving a trail of frost on my face. Snow looked at me worried. She jumped into my arms, cuddling against me.

I heard a growl, and sat up. Behind me were half a dozen wolves. My first initial reaction was to attack, but on a closer look made me realised that it was just Tempest's hate wolves. I turned around and saw Tempest behind me.

"Why were you screaming?" he asked worriedly as he sat down next to me.

"It's nothing, just a nightmare," I said. Then I realised, that I never had a nightmare before, accept for the times when I was a child, before Pitch came and took my nightmares away.

"It must have been natural, since Pitch would never give you nightmares," Tempest said with a concerned expression on his face. "Snow told me what happened, whatever you heard Merida think, don't listen to it."

"You don't understand, she thought… she thought…" I couldn't continue.

"She thought what?" Snow asked.

"She thought that I was like another Pitch," I said and swallowed hard. Tears start streaming down my face again. Maybe being the sister of the dark twin, makes me bad.

"WHAT!" Tempest and Snow shouted.

"Don't listen to her, she has never met Pitch," Snow said.

"Elsa, what was your nightmare about?" Tempest asked.

I told them about it, except for the part where Jack had promised he would accept me always. They were shocked.

"You're still afraid of those words, aren't you?" Tempest asked. I nodded.

"Elsa, don't believe that dream. It's just a dream. You're not a liar, not wicked and definitely not a monster,"

"But I did lie, I am a liar!" I cried.

"No! You defended the Guardians all these years. You stood up to Pitch when he threatened to harm them, remember? You would have died a few times, if you weren't immortal!" Tempest reasoned. I didn't answer so he continued, "You even changed one of the dark twins good!" He gestured to himself.

"And I lost to Pitch. I let him win that dual! For the second time! I should have fought harder," I shouted. Snow started falling around us.

"You were sick!" Snow cried.

"How did I get sick?" I asked. The snow started spinning around us. "I should have stayed at home, then I wouldn't have gotten the virus."

"You didn't know!" Snow shouted over the wind.

"Elsa, calm down," Tempest said. I realised that I was starting a blizzard, and started taking deep breaths. I was _over_ what my human dad told me, "Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show."

Soon, the blizzard died down and I slumped onto the snow. Tempest gave me a brotherly hug, while Snow gave me a lick on the cheek. I could tell that they are trying their best to comfort me.

"Listen, I know what you're thinking. You are not a monster. You are the Daughter of the Moon, Princess of the Stars. You are the kindest person I know. Just ignore that Merida's comments. She's young and just doesn't understand you."

"North said that I should be ashamed that I tried to go into the RA. Is that true?" I asked, feeling like a five-year-old.

"No, they just don't know about your mission," he said. Tempest knew about my mission to find the last key before Pitch. Dad assigned this job to me years ago. "If Merida says or thinks anything like that again, tell me, I'll make Hiccup hate her," Tempest added. I gasped.

"Don't you dare!" I cried.

"See, Elsa, you're too kind for your own good," Snow said. Tempest chuckled. I didn't respond.

"Well, how about a little friendly dual now?" Tempest asked, gesturing to his wolves. I grinned, I knew exactly what he wanted me to do.

I stood up and wave my hands in the air. Figures of wolves started to form out of snow. Then they came alive. We had a little battle and I won! We played the whole day, until Tempest had to go. It was almost nightfall…

"Remember, ignore Merida. You are not a monster. There are people who care about you," he said as he left. I could hear him muttering something that sounds like, "Like that Overland…"

Snow and I sat the edge of a cliff, until the Moon came out. Dad…

"_Elsa, don't listen to Merida, she is young and she just misunderstood you,"_ I heard Dad say.

"_That's what Tempest said. But what was that nightmare about? Will Jack really act like that if he found out that Pitch is my brother?"_ I asked in my head. Why am I so concerned about how he would act when he finds out?

"_You will just have to find out yourself. I will leave it to you when you want to tell them,"_ he said and then he left.

As Snow and I continued to watch the night sky, twinkling lights surrounded me. Stars… Moonlight shone on me, and I felt myself being lifted into the air. My outfit transformed into my ice dress, and I felt a crown placed on my head. What is happening? This happened one other time, a hundred years ago. That was when Dad gave me the power to control water.

Suddenly, there was a burst of light. I was still floating in mid-air. I looked at my bracelet and saw the moon pendent shining brightly. New moon power? The stars were still surrounding me. Then I head this weird speech. It sounded just like the speech the priest made, 300 years ago, during my coronation. I only caught the words, "…Elsa Winters Moon, the Princess of the Stars."

After the speech ended, I felt the ground under my feet again. Snow looked at me, stunned. I heard Dad speak to me again, _"Congratulations Elsa. You are now officially the Princess of the Stars. You now have the power to control stars."_

"But, I didn't do anything. Why did I get a new power?" I asked out loud.

"_Because, you were able to stay calm and didn't blow your top. When you were misunderstood, you didn't give away your secrets, you knew what to do at the right time. That makes you a true princess. And, let's just say, this is just a present for giving you so many responsibilities,"_ he said.

"Thank you," I whispered. I waved my hand to try out my new power, and the stars disappeared. I wonder how I'm going to practice my new powers without anyone knowing. I wondered what stars can do. Great, another reason why I need to get into the RA.

"What happened?" Snow asked. I told her about my new powers and she squealed.

Just then, I heard my name being called. "Elsa! Elsa! Where are you?"

Snow and I exchanged a look. I quickly changed my ice dress into my new outfit. I took my crown off and saw it was made of light. I snapped my fingers and it disappeared.

I looked up, just in time to see Jack fly into view. He sees me and flew down at lightning speed. By the glow of his staff, I saw him sigh in relief. Why was he looking for me?

He lands in front of me and wrapped his arms around me. Unconsciously, I hugged him back. When we broke apart, he looked at me with a concerned expression.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"I was just wandering around," I said. I couldn't help but feel a little happy that he came looking for me. Although seeing him, made me remember what Merida said.

"I'm sorry," he said. I was confused.

"Sorry for what?" I asked.

"I-I…" he couldn't continue. I heard his thoughts, _"I promised she wouldn't get hurt, but she still got hurt in the end. Will she forgive me?"_ I got this weird feeling, he cared about me.

"Hey, I'm fine," I said.

"Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded. "So, do you want to go back now?"

I didn't want to go back, but sooner or later, I would have to. I thought about quitting the guardianship, but Dad wouldn't want that, so wouldn't Tempest. So I nodded again, beside me, Snow's jaw dropped. What?!

Before Snow could ask the wind to pick me up, I felt cold hands lift me up and the wind blowing into my face.

"Jack!" I yelled and buried my face into his shoulder again.

"What? Don't trust me anymore?" he asked jokingly. I groaned.

"Couldn't you have given more warning this time?" I asked.

"No," he said. "We're going for a little night flight, shall we?" I had no choice but to agree. Snow was flying behind us. Even through all the wind, I could hear her laughing.

He flew us to the warmer regions on the Earth. He set me down, beside another lake, but this time, it wasn't frozen, like the last one.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"Come, I want to show you something," he said and pulled me to the edge of the lake. He kneeled down, pulling me with him. I think I feel static when we touched. Jack pointed down at the water and asked me, "What do you see?" The water had started frosting because of us.

I looked at him, confused, then leaned down. I looked down and saw me, the sister of Pitch. I sighed, "It's just my reflection."

"Is it?" Jack asked as his face appears next to mine. "You know what I see? I see a strong, awesome girl. She's not only stunning, she's really cool too."

"You really think that?" I asked. All of a sudden, I felt very shy. He thinks I'm awesome and really cool. But the fact that he thinks that I'm stunning made me blush.

"Yeah. Don't listen to Merida. She's just jealous that you're so beautiful that Hiccup stares at you." There was something in his voice that makes me think he's angry.

"So, you're saying that Merida is angry at me because she thinks Hiccup likes me?" I asked hopefully. Maybe she didn't mean anything she had said.

"Yeah, and Hiccup already told her that he didn't like you," he laughed. He sounds relieved.

"Merida and Hiccup are perfect for each other. I can sense it," I said.

"Cupid thing, right?" he asked. I nodded.

"What should their ship name be?"

"Hm… Hicrida?" he suggested.

"Merihiccup?" I asked. I giggled, it sounds silly. Then, lightbulb!

"Mericcup!" we said at the same time. We laughed.

"She's laughing again. Success! So, you'll forgive and forget?" Jack asked me as he put his arm around my shoulder.

I laid my head against his shoulder and nodded. "But don't expect me to show it. You won't be seeing my old self anytime soon in front of the others, okay?"

"Okay, but you'll be yourself around me, right?"

"Mmhmm," I hummed.

We sat there for ages, looking at our reflection in the lake. I could stay like this forever. I felt relaxed as I lean against him. Cold air surrounds us, comforting me. All other thoughts that had bothered me a few hours ago are gone. I feel safe with him. It was like no one could hurt me.

We were still looking at our reflections, when a streak of my platinum blond hair turned pink. It started at the roots of the hair, and moved along down my braid.

"What?" I asked.

"Whoa…" Jack said.

"This never happened before," I said. "What do you think happened, Snow? Snow?"

"She left a while ago," Jack told me. I didn't notice her leave. "Well, it must have happened for a reason. You don't look bad. The pink streak does kind of expresses the cupid side," he continued.

"Thanks," I said, blushing a little. What is wrong with me? Why do I keep blushing?

"So, go back now?" he asked, extending his hand. I took it, and soon we were zooming past the clouds, heading towards the North pole.

Third person

As Elsa and Jack flew back, they didn't notice a dark figure looking up at them from below. Surrounding this dark figure were horses made of black sand. They were looking intently at the figure the winter spirit was carrying.

"Elsa?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Pitch is back! Did you guys like Jelsa moments? I hope you guys aren't angry at me for the slow Jelsa. But I think strong relationships don't blossom so quickly. Hope you guys like it.**

**Keep on reading and ship Jelsa!**

**-Denise.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: I won't say I'm in love.

Jack's POV

We reached the workshop in less than 10 minutes. Even though everyone's supposed to be asleep, all the lights were still on. Just before we entered the workshop, I looked at Elsa and smirked, "Ready?"

Elsa nodded and hugged me tightly and said, "Thank you." I embraced her in an answer.

We flew into the globe room and saw everybody there. The older Guardians looked at me like I had two heads. Snow came running and jumped into Elsa's arms. It was like Elsa knew what Snow was going to say and said, "Not here, Snow."

"Fine, but what happened to your hair?" Snow asked. Elsa shrugged her shoulders. Snow looked at me and I shook my head.

"Come on, Snow," Elsa said and they walked towards the training room. She didn't acknowledge the Guardians. Well, she isn't going to be herself unless she's with me or Snow.

"How did you do that?" Tooth asked when Elsa left. She looked amazed for some reason.

"Do what?" I asked.

"How did you get Elsa back so fast? Usually she comes back after a few weeks, or by force," Bunny said.

"I don't know, I just asked her," I answered.

"Come on, let's go see what she's doing," Merida said. I glared at her, she's the reason Elsa's upset. But I followed her and the gang towards the training room.

We peered through the door and saw Elsa in the middle of the room, surrounded by targets made of sand.

Elsa's POV

The sight of North and the others made my blood boil. I had to let my anger loose, but I couldn't do it in the globe room.

"Come on, Snow," I said and we walked towards the training had knives and arrows and a good amount of space.

"Elsa what are we doing here?" Snow asked.

"Practice," I replied. We usually did this a few times a month.

I took all the knives I could find and strapped them on a belt I made for myself temporarily. I took my bow and a sheath of arrows and went to stand in the middle of the room. I waved my hand and red sand appears. Snow called the wind, and commanded it to shape the red sand into targets.

"Why are we doing this again?" Snow asked from behind a target.

"I need to cool off some steam," I replied.

"Ready?"

"Ready!" I shouted. The targets started moving around me and they floated closer to me. Adrenaline pumped throughout me, and I took a knife and threw it towards the nearest target. It hit the bulls-eye, and everything started moving really fast.

I threw the knives in every direction, each hitting a bulls-eye. When I was out of knives, the targets changed into figures of animals. There were horses, wolves, bears, eagles, even sharks – which fly. I took an arrow from my sheath and shot it. I could make arrows, but I wasn't in the mood. Golden arrows hurt people, while red arrows are the ones for love.

When I 'killed' all the animals, the animals became faceless people. One of them threw a knife made out of red sand at me. I rolled over and shot an arrow at the heart, well where the heart supposed to be. One by one, I dodged the knives, axes and arrows, and 'killed' the red sand people. By the time it was over, I was surrounded by red sand and weapons.

Snow came over to me as I slumped to the ground. The adrenaline slowly faded away. "Better now?" Snow asked me. I nodded.

Suddenly, she pounced on me and shouted into my face, "Now tell me everything that happened after I left!" I felt as if my eardrums would burst. The bell was nothing compared to this.

"No need to shout, I'm right here. Plus, what's there to tell about?" I asked.

"Everything!"

"Ok, fine, but stop screaming. Mostly we were just talking about Mericcup."

"Mericcup?" Snow asked, confused.

"Yeah, it is just Merida and Hiccup's ship name," I answered. Snow looked at me in disbelief.

"Seriously, Elsa? You were with Jack and you were talking about other couples? I want to know what about you and Jack!"

"What about me and Jack?" I asked.

"It's kind of obvious that both of you like each other. I mean, Jack is like the only one who could convince you to come back so fast. Usually, you would stay out there for weeks," Snow reasoned.

"That doesn't mean anything. Besides, cupids aren't allowed to love," I said, although I'm not sure if it means anything.

"You know that rule can easily be pushed aside. You are also the Snow Queen, I'm quite sure there is an exception."

"He doesn't like me. Who would like the Snow Queen?"

"Elsa, are you blind? Do you see the way he looks at you? Whenever you're in the room, he would be staring at you. When you walked into the globe room this morning in your new outfit, he was staring at you, gawking," Snow started.

"All guys are like that around me, you know that," I said.

"Yeah, but remember that dare, he was blushing madly when you ran away. He even called you 'Snowflake'. He cared about you. He knows when you are upset, do you think other guys would be like that? And he even kissed you on the cheek too, remember?" Snow asked.

I blushed, remembering what happened. Snow saw everything and I could tell that she was picturing my wedding, which, I'm quite sure is never going to happen.

"See? You're blushing! You do have a crush! And-" Snow started again, but I cut her off.

"No! Snow, it just wouldn't work out. I'm just a danger to everyone."

"No, you're not," Snow said, confused. Then she must have realised what I meant cause she said, "Oh…"

Pitch would target the people close to me, just to get me to join his side. That's definitely danger, right? In addition to that, my ice powers could go out of control.

I started singing,

"_**If there's a prize for rotten judgement,  
>I guess I've already won that."<strong>_

Stars started appearing in the room and floated around me. Must be my new powers.

"_**No man is worth the aggravation,  
>That's ancient history,<br>Been there, done that**__**!"**_

The stars and Snow started sing too**. (A/N: Elsa=Bold and Italics, Stars and Snow=Italics)**

"_Who'd ya think you're kidding?  
>He's the earth and heaven to you.<em>

_Try to keep it hidden,  
>Honey, we can see right through you <em>_**(Oh… no….)**_

_Girl, ya can't conceal it,  
>We know how you feel and<br>Who you're thinking of._

_**Oh….**_

_**No chance, no way!  
>I won't say it, no no!<strong>_

_You swoon, you sigh,  
>Why deny it, uh oh."<em>

I started going around to pick up the weapons from the sand.

"_**It's too cliché  
>I won't say I'm in love<strong>_

_Shoo-doo, shoo-doo, woo-oo-ooh…_

_**I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
>It feels so good when you start out<strong>_

_**My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
>Unless you're dying to cry your heart out<strong>_

_You keep on denying  
>Who you are and how you're feeling<em>

_Baby, we're not buying  
>Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling<em>

_Face it like a grown-up  
>When you gonna own up<br>That you got, got, got it bad_

_**No chance, no way  
>I won't say it, no no."<strong>_

I accidentally tripped, but before I could fall, I caught something. I looked up and saw Snow had moulded some red sand to look like Jack. I had caught his figure's hand.

"_Give up, give in  
>Check the grin, you're in love."<em>

Then I realised I was grinning. Idiot!

"_**This scene won't play,  
>I won't say I'm in love."<strong>_

I knocked the stature of Jack away.

"_You're doing flips, read our lips  
>You're in love<em>

_**You're way off base  
>I won't say it<strong>_

_She won't say it. No!_

_**Get off my case  
>I won't say it.<strong>_

_Girl don't be proud.  
>It's okay, you're in love."<em>

Suddenly, a snowflake made out of red sand floated towards me and brushed my cheek – the one that Jack kissed. I smiled and continued.

"_**Ooh, at least out loud,  
>I won't say I'm in… love…<strong>_

_Shoo-doo, shoo-doo, shoo-doo, shoo-doo  
>Shalalalalala…ahh"<em>

As I sat there, leaning against the wall, I thought of the good times I had with Jack and how happy I was with him.

Suddenly, I thought I saw black sand at the corner of the room, but when I looked again, it was gone. Thoughts of Pitch hurting people filled my mind. I couldn't let that happen, I curled up into a ball as the first of my tears slid down my cheeks.

Jack's POV

Elsa Winters is so awesome! I didn't even know Snow could mould things with her wind.

When Elsa told Snow that we were talking about Mericcup, Hiccup and Merida turned into tomatoes. Their faces were so red!

Although when Snow listed all the things I did for Elsa, it was kind of embarrassing. The gang was smirking. Oh no, I'll never hear the end of it later.

What I didn't get was why Elsa is a danger. Is it because of what North said about the RA? Or is it something else? Unfortunately, they didn't emphasise. She started singing and stars appeared?! Her voice was magical. Did I hear it before?

When she sang the last line of the song, I was over the moon. Did she say that she loved me? I wanted to go in there, but before I could, I was dragged away by the gang. This is not going to be pleasant.

But I did realise something today, I really like Elsa.

**A/N: Did you like this chapter? I hope you did. Jack doesn't remember hearing Elsa sing before because he thought the person singing that song he knew wasn't Elsa. The song in this chapter is from Disney Hercules I won't say I'm in love. Anyway, keep reading!  
>-Denise.<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Training to fight nightmares (Part l)

Elsa's POV

I woke up to find myself still in the training room, I must have fallen asleep. I looked up and saw Jack standing in front of me.

"Have I been here all night?" I asked.

"Yes. Come on, the others are almost awake. They'll be here soon. It's training today," he said. He pulled me up to my feet.

"Thanks," I said as I brushed red sand of my skirt.

"So, do you think you could help me clean this up?" Jack asked me. I realised that the remains of my practise was still here. I waved my hand and the red sand disappeared. Jack swung his staff, and the wind picked up the weapons from the floor. Then with another swing of his staff, Jack sent the weapons flying back to their stands. He was smirking.

"Show-off," I said. Then I realised what I just said and covered my mouth. "Sorry," I mumbled.

Jack looked at me weirdly, then he asked, "You're still bothered about what Merida said, aren't you?" I stayed silent. He continued, "Don't worry about it. Everyone's a show-off at some point of their life. Merida's a show-off sometimes too."

I nodded and smiled, "Thanks. What are we training today?"

"Don't know. Kangaroo is going to tell us later," he smirked. I giggled. "So, are you still up to the challenge?"

"Always" I said smiling. Just then, the rest of the Big 4 entered the room. I quickly turned my back against them. I could feel their stares on my back.

"Good morning," Punzie said. She's the nicest among them, apart from Jack.

"Good morning," I said, without turning my head. I walked to the weaponry and started rearranging the knives. Jack had placed some of them in the wrong places, and I needed something to do to distract myself. Snow came up to me and nudged my leg.

"Want to do more practise?" she asked me.

"No, we just did it last night. And where have you been when I fell asleep?" I asked.

"Practising," she said. She looked disappointed that I didn't want to do practise.

"If you have been practising, why do you still want to do it now?" I asked.

"I want to show you the new skills I learnt last night," she said and added in her head, _"You got a new power, I want to upgrade mine."_

I laughed, "Okay, but only this once." Snow yelled happily. The Big 4, except for Jack, looked at me confused.

I went to the centre of the room and waved my hands. Red sand appeared around me.

"Okay, Snow, show me what you got," I said.

"You asked for it," Snow shouted and the sand turned into a giant. It charged at me, swinging an axe.

"Whoa!" I said as I dodged the axe by an inch. "When did you learn how to do that?"

"I told you, last night!" she said and pretended to laugh evilly.

"So, you want to play it this way. Fine," I said and I drew my bow. I shot at the monster's leg but it just_ bounced off._

"What?!" I cried.

"Ha-ha," Snow mocked me.

"Weak-spot, weak-spot," I mumbled under my breath. I ran to the weaponry and took a sword. I hung my bow around me so it wouldn't be in the way. I ran towards the giant. It swung its axe downwards, and I rolled over to avoid it. The axe drove into the ground beside me. Well, the sharp part of the axe was smashed into sand so as to not destroy the floorboard.

Before the Snow could remake the axe for the giant to lift up again, I drove the sword into the giant's hand, trying to cut it. But Snow had formed the sand outside the giant into an impenetrable armour. There wasn't even a scratch on the hand.

"Seriously?" I asked, frustrated, as I threw the sword away. I could tell the Bog 4 were looking at us, like we were crazy to call this practise. I could tell that all of them were ready to help me out.

The giant's movement was getting faster with each swing. I need to destroy it, fast. Before it knocks me out cold.

I analyse my situation as I dodge each swing. If the giant is wearing impenetrable armour, its inside must be very vulnerable. Explosive could work, but my explosives arrows – purple arrows – would just bounce of the armour.

I looked up and saw something that made me smile. The eyes of the giant were actually holes in its face. Bad mistake, Snow.

"Weak-spot, located," I said. I took my bow and made a purple arrow that made the Big 4 gasped. Of course they're surprised, they haven't seen me make an arrow before, the first arrow that I shot was from the weaponry.

I ran toward the nearby wall, and jumped up towards it. Then, just before I smacked into the wall, I kicked my feet out and pushed myself towards the giant. It was as if I was jumping again, but this time the wall is like the floor.

I leaped over the giant, as I was right above it, it looked up at me, and I shot the arrow straight into one of its eyes.

As my feet toughed the floor again, the giant behind me exploded. Red sand was blown in every direction. The impact of the explosion swept off my feet….. and into Jack's arms.

"That was crazy," Jack said as he set me right on my feet again. I laughed, blushing a little. I turned around to survey the destruction.

"Not bad," I said. The destruction was not that bad.

"Not bad?!" Merida asked. They were all covered in red sand.

"Yeah, the roof didn't collapse," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"How did you do that?" Snow gaped. I smirked.

"Everything has a weak-spot," I said. I turned back to Jack again, he was staring at me weirdly. "What?"

"So, the ability to make explosive arrows is one of those secrets you're keeping from me?" he asked playfully.

I smirked. "You haven't seen all of me yet. So don't be so surprised next time," I said, gently flicking his forehead. He chuckled.

I turned my attention to the training room. Red sand was everywhere. I snapped my fingers and the red sand disappears. Jack commanded the wind to rearrange the weapons that had fallen because of the impact of the explosion. Merida, Hiccup and Punzie were still staring at me in disbelief.

Snow came up and said, "I'll get you next time."

I laughed and Jack chuckled, "I don't think you'll ever defeat her in a friendly dual."

I raised an eyebrow and asked jokingly, "Are you saying that I'm better than you, Frost?"

"No, I'm saying that you're better than Snow, not me," he said, as he made a snowflake. It floated over and landed on my nose. I was stunned.

"Did Jack Frost just nip my nose?" I asked.

"Consider he did," he laughed. I smiled. Snow was grinning at us. I don't even need to hear her thoughts to know what she was thinking.

Just then, Bunny came in. He sees me and gave Jack a weird look. Jack just shrugged his shoulders. The rest of the Big 4 came up to us. Bunny looked really worried.

"The tooth fairies have seen signs of Pitch," he said. Everyone gasped, except for me. I was busy thinking about the black sand I saw last night. It must have been real.

"Since all of you, except for Elsa, Jack and Snow have encountered Pitch, you'll have to train fighting off nightmares. Elsa, Jack and Snow will train you," Bunny continued.

"How?" Jack asked.

"Elsa should know what to do, right Elsa?" Bunny asked me. I gave him a cold look, and nodded.

"But I'm not doing it inside," I said coldly.

"Alright then, you'll be going on a fieldtrip," Bunny said quickly. "But be back before sunset. North wants to conduct a meeting."

Then he left. I turned to the Big 4 and said, "Okay, take whatever you'll need and meet me in the garage in 10 minutes."

With that, I spun on my heels and headed out the training room. I felt someone following me. I looked over my shoulder. It was Jack.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Like I said I need to stick with you in the future, so I won't miss out anything," he said, smirking. "So where are you going?"

"To figure out where to train the others," I answered. I didn't know where to take the others at all when I said I didn't want to do training inside. The training room was too small to train them to kill nightmares.

"How about that place where I found you, last night?" he suggested. I think I felt butterflies from the memory of last night, but I pushed the feeling away.

"Sure, it has a lot of space and a cliff. Good for jumping," I joked.

"Well, if you jump, I promise to catch you," he laughed. But he sounded serious about the catching part.

"Don't worry, there'll be no need for that," I smiled.

"So shall we go, milady?" he asked in a faked posh accent, bowing. He extended his hand and I took it.

"Of course, kind sir," I replied. Then I sprinted down the hall to the garage, dragging him with me. He laughed and started running faster than me. Must have had the help of his wind. Now I'm the one being dragged.

We reached the garage to find the others waiting for us. They didn't bring much. They looked at our entwined hands and smirked. I rolled my eyes and let go of Jack. Immediately, I missed his touch. I walked to the exit of the garage. It was an ice tunnel that goes down.

"Just follow me to where we're going," I said. I turned around and asked, "Ready?"

"Ready," they answered. But this time, before Jack could pick me up again, I jumped down the tunnel.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! I know I just updated a few days ago, but I'm leaving for Malaysia, you know Chinese new year and all that stuff, so, I'm updating now. And as a special... I updated twice! Yeah! You know, it's my treat for all of you since there are now 100 reviews! And about 10,000 views! I'm so happy! And my birthday is after all this coming Sunday, 22nd Feb. This is just a special treat! Enjoy!**

**-Denise**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Training to fight nightmares (Part II)

Elsa's POV

I jumped into the tunnel and skated down.

"What is she doing?" I heard Punzie shrieked. Then I heard Toothless flying down to the tunnel. I looked over my shoulder and saw the others following closely behind me.

Jack was flying beside me. I smirked and skated faster. We went along the tunnels avoiding pillars of ice and going around in loops. I whooped with joy. It was fun.

Then, spikes of ice loomed into sight in front, I twisted around the spikes protruding from the ground. Jack looked at me like I'm an unbelievable sight. Just then, I saw 10 spikes formed neatly together so I couldn't go around them. The only way was to go over it. I looked to the side and saw a small slope of ice going upwards. I skated over and up the slope. I was sent flying over the spikes. I spun around in the air, just for fun.

I landed back on the ice. The impact shook my legs a little, but other than that, I was okay. Soon we were at the exit of the ice tunnel. The wooden planks were a little rough so I ran. The planks were about to end and I saw Jack about to pick me up again.

"Why is she still running?" I heard Hiccup ask Merida.

The planks ended and I jumped.

"Elsa!" Jack called out. Punzie screamed, while Hiccup and Merida gasped. I fell about a meter and red sand shot out of my hand. It formed a little path in the air and I landed on it. It formed a little path in the air and I landed on it. I frosted the surface a little so I could skate without anyone seeing it.

As I continued skating along the path I made, the red sand behind me disappeared. I looked back and saw Hiccup, Merida and Punzie flying on Toothless, they were looking at me in awe. Snow and Jack were flying at my side.

Jack was chuckling and shaking his head at the same time. "What?" I asked playfully.

"You are full of surprises!" Jack exclaimed as he flew in loops around the path I made. I laughed.

"I told you not to be so surprised," I said. We flew or skated back to the cliff where I got my new powers last night.

Soon, we were there and landed. As the others landed behind me, I waved my hands. Red sand start forming, this time, I was the one controlling it, not Snow.

The images of Pitch's nightmares were still fresh in my mind. The sand red sand started moulding into figures of nightmares. Behind me, everyone gasped except for Snow.

"I assume all of you except for Jack, has never seen a nightmare, right?" I asked the Big 4. They nodded. "Well, then, just picture this in black with yellow eyes."

My so-called "nightmares" were red with purple eyes. But other than that, they were really similar to Pitch's. There were about 500 of them.

"Jack, would you like to demonstrate?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders and walked forward.

As he stood in front of the swarm of the "nightmares", the others and I went to the side to watch.

"Ready?" Snow called out.

"Ready!" Jack answered. The "nightmares" charged, and ice started shooting out of his staff. He was fast, and could dodge the "nightmares" easily. He maybe is as god as me. Once, he froze 50 "nightmares" at once, while dodging a few kicks.

Soon, all 500 "nightmares" were killed. I looked at Snow, she was staring at Jack, mouth-agape.

"Snow, how long was that?" I asked.

"32.7 seconds," she said. She has this weird stop-watch in her brain. I was shocked. That was my same exact timing.

"What?" I asked, not sure if I heard it right.

"You heard me, 32.7 seconds. Your exact timing," Snow yelled excitedly. Apparently Jack heard that, he came up to me and smirked.

"Looks like I may be just as good as you," he said.

"Don't push your luck, Frost. There are still other things I'm better than you at," I said playfully, crossing my arms. I turned to the others and asked, "Who's next?"

Merida went next. She was fast when using her weapons, especially arrows. She was slower than Jack and I though. Her timing was I minute and 3.4 seconds.

Hiccup was fast and with Toothless and his sword, he could take out a few nightmares with each swing and Toothless could blast the nightmares. They would do better fighting larger opponents. They're timing was 1 minute and 26.8 seconds.

Punzie could use her hair like a whip and when it glows and it touches the nightmares, they disappeared. She made good timing 1 minute and 15.9 seconds.

I taught them different techniques in fighting off nightmares. Like stay away from the legs and the mouths. Then, I left then to practise on their own. They're all not that bad when it comes to fighting off nightmares.

As I watch Merida, Hiccup and Punzie practise killing nightmares from the top of a hill, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I spun around and come face to face with Jack.

"Still up for it?" he asked. I knew he was talking about the challenge.

"Like I said, always," I replied, smirking. Then I kneeled down, extended my leg and spun around, knocking Jack off his feet in the process.

"Oomph!" Jack said as he landed in the snow.

"Winters one, Frost zero," I smirked. Suddenly, I felt something pushed against my leg. I lost my balance and fell flat on my face. I sat up and wiped the snow off my face. I looked up and saw Jack wearing a mischievous look.

"Looks like Frost just got a point," he said.

I got up and sent a kick in his direction, but he dodged. I twirled around to elbow him in the chest, but he caught it. I tried twisting around to free my elbow, but he was strong. Very strong.

"Giving up yet?" he asked from behind.

"Nope," I said, popping the 'p'.

I twist around, yanking my elbow free. I pushed him down to the ground, with me landing on top. This happened another time when we slipped the other night. I had a weird sense of déjà vu.

He landed in the snow on his back. I was about to smirk triumphantly, when he pushed me and rolled over. Now the positions were the other way around.

I struggled to push him off, but he was way too strong and keeps pressing me down. After struggling for a few minutes, I sighed in defeat.

"Fine you're stronger than me," I said. He smirked and rolled off me, but not before giving me a kiss on the forehead. I blushed. Was that a friendly kiss? Or does it mean something more? I tried to shake off the feeling.

He stood up and pulled me to my feet.

Jack's POV

Why did I kiss her? It was like instinct was telling me to do it. As I pulled her up on her feet, I could see her blushing then it faded.

"Why don't we just call it a tie," she asked, smiling.

"Did I hear that right? Did the Snow Queen just say that I'm just as good as her?" I asked mockingly.

She nudged me in the shoulder and said, "Don't push it." I laughed and we walked back to the gang. They were still fighting the so-called "nightmares". The "nightmares" looked really like Pitch's. I wonder how she does it. Her sand doesn't look like Sandy's, Sandy's make cute childish pictures, but hers can make more realistic pictures, like Pitch's.

Elsa snapped her fingers and the "nightmares" disappeared. They were all panting.

"You guys tire way too easily," Elsa commented.

"Let's see you try fending off nightmares for hours," Merida retorted.

"But that was only 15 minutes," Snow said.

"Really?! That felt like hours," Hiccup said.

"You know Elsa fought nightmares, real ones, for a full 5 hours once. Remember, Elsa?" Snow asked. Elsa cringed.

"That was not a good day," she stated. I'm getting used to Elsa's surprises, everyone except for me dropped their jaws. I smirked. Elsa saw my expression and smiled, "Finally, you're not surprised."

"I'm just getting used to it," I answered. She rolled her eyes and I chuckled. The others smirked at us.

"Okay, take a 10 minutes break, then we'll continue training," she said. Everyone sighed in relief, except for me that is. As everyone went to rest, I saw Elsa walk to the edge of the cliff. I followed her.

As she stared into the horizon, I heard her sigh. I landed behind her and asked, "What's wrong?"

She was startled and twirled around. She nearly fell off the cliff, but I caught her with my staff. I pulled her up and she laughed. "Jack, don't scare me like that."

"I told you, I'd never let you fall," I said, smirking. But a part of me was very worried that she would really fall off the cliff. As we sat down on the edge of the cliff, with our feet dangling off it, I asked again, "What's wrong?"

She sighed again. She looked at me and asked, "Do you think Fur-ball will let us have a day-off tomorrow? I need to do an errand with Snow."

"I don't know. With signs of Pitch appearing, that's going to be tough. Kangaroo was pretty tense today. I think he doesn't want to turn small again. What is the errand? It is important?"

"Yes," she sighed again. I notice she didn't answer the first question. She's trying to avoid it.

"Hey, I have an idea. Leave very early in the morning and leave a not for them. That way, they can't stop you, because you'll already be gone." She laughed and thought about it for a moment.

"That's actually not a bad idea. But wouldn't that be selfish? Dumping everyone when Pitch is nearby?"

"Hey, if it is important to you, I'll always back you up," I said causing her to smile.

"Thanks."

"Come on, let's get back to training," I said and pulled Elsa up with me. We walked back to the gang and Elsa ordered them to stand in the middle of the field of snow.

"Jack, do you want to watch or join them?" Elsa asked.

"I'll join. I'm getting tired of watching," I answered.

As I joined the gang, Elsa waved her hand and about 1000 "nightmares" charged. We attacked back. Merida used her sword and started cutting the nightmares in half. But he reformed into two nightmares instead of one!

Hiccup and Toothless blasted the "nightmares", but with the same results as Merida. Only Punzie and I were doing progress in killing the nightmares. I froze them, while Punzie made them disappeared.

But the nightmares kept multiplying because of Hiccup and Merida. They don't seem to notice.

"Merida, Hiccup! Stop fighting! You are just multiplying the nightmares!" I shouted.

"Then what should we do?" Hiccup asked.

"Fend them off and cover Punzie and me!" I replied, freezing another nightmare.

"Got it!" Merida said and punched a nightmare that was about to pounce on Punzie.

Soon, the "nightmares" were destroyed. As the mist cleared, I saw Elsa clapping and smiling. She came up to me and said playfully, "Well, you figured that out quickly. I estimated the fight to be longer."

"Yeah, I was expecting it to be an hour, but that was like 10 minutes," Snow said coming up to us. Both of them looked impressed.

"Thanks to Frost here, we thankfully didn't fight that long. I didn't realise that the nightmares were multiplying," Hiccup said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"That's one of Pitch's tactics, so you might want to be more alert next time. But now you know, you'll know what to do. You did well," Elsa said.

"How do you know Pitch so well?" Merida asked. Elsa's face remained expressionless, but I could tell she was trying not to look taken aback by the question.

"I just do, I _am_ older than you," she said coldly. "Okay, that's enough training. Time to go back."

As we were just about to leave, Elsa said, "You guys go first, I'll catch up with you later."

The others nodded and left, I remained standing in front of Elsa. She looks at me, confusion written all over her face, she spoke first, "Aren't you going with them?"

I shook my head and said, "No. Something's bothering you. Care to tell me what it is?"

"It is that obvious? It's just… Merida. She still asks me questions like she's suspicious of me. She still hasn't accepted me," Elsa said sadly. "The Big 4 hasn't entirely accepted me."

"No, I accept you, Punzie and Hiccup did too… Wait! Why do you call the gang 'Big 4'? You are part of the gang too," I stated.

"Well, I'm not exactly part of your team yet," she answered. I felt bad. She feels like an outcast within the group, she feels like she doesn't belong with us.

"From now on, you are to call the gang the Big 5," I declared. She sighed sadly.

"What's the point of being part of the group when you're not accepted in it?" she looked down.

"I accepted you, remember that. Merida will accept you sooner or later," I assured her.

"Really?" she asked, looking at me hopefully. I realised she always has this sparkle in her eyes when she's hopeful.

"Really," I repeated. Suddenly, I felt something cold hit my face. I wiped it off and found out that it was snow.

I looked at Elsa and saw her throw a snowball up in the air and caught it again. She smirked. "Round 2?" she asked me.

"It's on!" I yelled and sent a wave of snowballs at her. She ran and dodged most of the snowballs. She was laughing and looked like she was having a lot of fun. I chuckled to myself, wondering how did this girl turn from being an icy cold Snow Queen, to a fun relaxed girl.

Suddenly, a snowball hit me in the chest. I stumbled and fell. I heard giggling and I looked behind me, there was no one, but I think I saw something moving. I took a closer look, then I realised, that it was Snow!

Wow! She was virtually invisible when she wasn't moving. She must be spying on us! Elsa came up and offered her hand. I took it and she pulled me up. As we stood there, she gave me a puzzled look. I pulled her closer so I could whisper into her ear.

"Snow's spying on us," I whispered.

"Where is she?" she asked.

"Behind me," I said, she looked over my shoulder and smirked.

"Wanna tell her?" Elsa asked. I shook my head.

"I've got a better idea. You stay here and pretend that you didn't see her," I instructed. She nodded and went off to build a snowman.

I flew off, in the direction of the workshop. I flew until I was far enough not to be seen, and flew back, but using a different way. Soon I reached the cliff again. Elsa was still building a snowman. She looked up and saw me. She pretended to look around, so as to not alert Snow. She's a really good actor.

I saw Snow, lying quietly in the snow. I flew up behind Snow, not too close to alert her about my presence. Then, I made a gigantic snowball above her. The snowball casted a shadow, which Snow noticed. She looked up and I dropped it on her, she yelped in surprise.

Elsa, who had witnessed everything, and I laughed when Snow emerged from the pile of, well… snow.

"Nice one," Elsa said.

"Elsa! Jack!" Snow cried. She was struggling to get out.

"That's what you get for spying on us," I laughed as I pulled Snow out of the snow. She pouted and I turned back to Elsa, "So wanna go back now?"

She nodded, and I flew behind her and picked her up, bridal-style, again and flew off. This time, all Elsa did was to wrap her arms around my neck and hung loosely from there. She didn't scream of shout.

"I'm just getting used to it," she said and I laughed. Those were the same exact words I said.

We reached the workshop and I set Elsa down on her balcony. Before I left to go to the globe room for the meeting, I felt something cool touch my cheeks. I was shocked. I looked at Elsa, she smiled and said, "Thanks, see you later."

With that she walked back to her room and closed her balcony doors. I saw Snow squealing in her room.

I went off to fly around a bit. I needed time to process what just happened. I felt something cool touch my cheek… She was smiling… that something was her…

SHE KISSED ME!

And she wasn't dared to do it! Finally realisation hit me and I fly around in circles, whooping. "Whooohooo !"

**A/N: Wow, Jack! Your brain turns slower than a horseless chariot! Anyway guys, hope you like this chapter! Happy Chinese New Year! I'm turning 13! Yeah! I'm going to type the next chapter while I receive red packets! I am so good to you, am I right or wrong?**

**Hope you like the Jelsa parts. And if you see any mistakes, I'm sorry, I might miss out some things at times.**

**Oh and thank you all for the reviews! I love all of you!**

**~Denise**


End file.
